The Summer Vacation
by xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx
Summary: The Summer Vacation, can Soul and Maka become more than friends in over 3 months. who knows what happens when their alone :3 This story is on HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Heyo! ^_^ This is my first Fanfic Ever! Anywho hope you guys enjoy!

The Summer Vacation

chapter 1: the last day of school

"soul hurry up we're going to be late for school and we have stein first session" maka said angryly as she pulled the covers off souls bed. "come on maka its the last day of school and screw stein i hate him..." soul said still have asleep. "hmmm suit yourself... i guess all this delicious bacon and eggs has to go to waste such a shame and what is this oh yeah pancakes with all these delicious toppings guess they will have to go to waste-", in less than 2 seconds soul was at the table scuffing all the food down "now hurry up or we will be late". maka walks into her and gets her bag and looks at her phone. Theres a message from Tsubaki:

_'Hey Maka,_

_Me, Liz and Patty are going shopping after school we wanna know if you wanna come?_

_Love Tsubaki xx'_

Maka thought to herself ' i'd love to go but knowing liz she'll send me broke' Maka was just begining to text 'i'm sorry i'm busy' when soul comes from behind her and looks over her shoulder "Hey are you going to go with them after school?". Maka quickly grabbed a book "MAKA-CHOP!" when she realized that it was Soul "Soul, a-are you okay?" "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM" "well sorry you shouldn't sneak up at me like that!" Soul got off his butt and scratched his head "ouch... so early in the morning.." "What the! your not even changed yet! HURRY UP!". Maka looks at the clock in the living room 'ah won't he hurry up its bloody 7:30 am' she thought. Soul came out of his room in the usual clothing. As they walked through the door maka said "Soul is it alright if i can go shopping Tsubaki and the others?" "yeah, yeah whatever u want Tiny Tits" with that last thing he said he copped a maka chop.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul was falling down the stairs while Maka was locking the door. Soul was able to pull himself onto his orange motorbike "i am so tempted to drive off without you" as he throws a helmet at Maka. "well do you want another Maka Chop cause theres alot where it came from" she said in a threatening way when she realized that it was still dark outside but ignores it and hops on the back of the bike will holding onto Soul.

Author note:

I hope you guys liked this please R & R.

xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx is gonzo...

:P


	2. Chapter 2

~ xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx ~ Please enjoy and yeah it my first stry such so please r & r

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 2: Awkward

As Soul and Maka arrive at the DWMA and Soul quickly finds a parking spot. As the two of them walk into the school they get a weird feeling about it. "is it just me or are people surpposed to be here" soul says cooly "no people are surpposed to be here". As They continue walking Soul says "umm... i guess i'll walk to your locker with you" Maka looks at him "why?" "just cause i want to" soul says cooly "yeah sure you do" Maka says with sarcasm "your just scared". Soul looks away from her face and says " i'm not scared i'm just worried. cause like look at the school its dark and stuff i'm just worried about you. You never now what would happen" Soul says as he scratches his head. Maka blushes at what Soul says. "ummm.. ok then". As they walked to Maka's locker soul looks inside "hey whats that?" he points at a picture of a book. "oh.. ummm.. thats a book"

" i know its a book, i'm just wondering why is it on your locker door. like shouldn't there pictures of bands or actors and such"

"well you see this book is really hard to get theres like only 10 in the world, but to get my hands on one i'll have to travel all the way to England and plus i'll have to have alot of cash on me" she smiles at Soul. Soul looks at her he never knew that Maka could look so cute when she smiles. "so are we going to your locker" Soul was interupted from his thoughts "err.. umm .. yeah". They walked to Souls locker. As Soul put the combination into his locker he steps back "Soul what are you doing?" Maka says as Soul pushes her back too. He then points to his locker and then all of a sudden all these books, magazines, sports equipment even some stuff that was labeled schools properties. "WHAT THE HECK SOUL! YOU SHOULD CLEAN YOUR LOCKER!" Maka yelled at Soul "What do you mean, this isn't my locker" "then whose is it?" "Blach*star" Soul smiles showing his shark like teeth. Maka never realised that even though he has Shark like teeth Maka couldn't help but think that he was reakky hot. "wait then wheres your locker?" Maka says quickly snapping back to reality. "oh my locker" Soul hits his hand onto the locker next to Black*star's, then all of a sudden it opens and Maka looks at it in shock. All the books were neat and it was clean. Maka didn't realise Soul was looking at her. "w-what?" she said "nothing lets get to class".

when they get to class theres no one to be seen not even the teacher. "huh thats really strange" said Maka as she was checking her phone. When she looked at her phone she went all pale and fell to the ground. "Maka!" Soul yelled as he knelt down next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

[A/n] Yes i know these are short chapter, but i promise i'll write longer one its cause i'm in school so its pretty hard XP

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 3: ugh...

As Maka fell to the ground Soul knelt down next to her, "Maka!" Soul shouted "whats the matter?". Soul looked down at his Meister wondering 'what the heck is wrong with her?". When Maka looked up she saw him looking down with worry in his red crimson eyes then suddenly she grabbed him by the colar. "What the-" Soul started but then she threw him against a wall "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" Maka shouted as she walked over to the almost knocked out Soul. "WHAT THE HECK LADY! IT'S FREKIN 7:45!" "NO IT ISN'T" Maka said as she picked up Soul by the colar "its 6:45" she signed "WHAT! you know what time i went to bed! God... this sucks" Soul said angrily. Before he could keep on complaining about how much sleep he got Maka made him sit down and then. "MAKA-CHOP!" This time Soul was knocked out for good. Then Maka just covered her face with her head and pt her head on the desk ' i guess its ok for just a few minutes rest' she thought to herself.

Half an hour later.

"Black*Star get down from the roof!" Tsubaki yelled at Black*Star "NO WAY! A GOD LIKE ME IS SURPPOSED TO BE NOTICED BY ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE! I WILL SURPASE GOD AND EVERYONE WILL SAY I USED TO KNOW THAT GUY!" Black*star yelled to no one. "Black*star no ones here its still to early!" Tsubaki yelled hopeing he would come down. Black*star was about to get down when he slipped "ahhhhh!" he yelled then all of a sudden he crashed through a window and lands face first in the desk next to Soul. "WHAT THE HECK!" both Soul and Maka shouted when there eyes fell upon Black*star lying on the desk with blood all over his face. "are you serious" Maka says then she turns to the doorway. Tsubaki is standing there panting "Black*star see i told you not to-" Tsubaki stopped as she saw Soul and Maka already in the classroom. "Maka your already here" Tsubaki said with a happy smile. "yeah we thought it was 7:45 am and then when i checked my watch it said 6:45" Maka said anrgrily "yeah i wonder who changed the frekin time on the clock at home" Soul said then they heard a giggle. They all turned to Black*star. Soul grabbed Black*star "u did it didn't you" Soul said quietly in a threatening way as he pulled him up by his colar. "l-look Soul i d-didn't m-mean to-" But before Black*star could finish Maka 'Maka-chopped' him. Black*star was on the floor knocked out "Black*star!" Tsubaki yelled at him "sorry you know Black*star he can be stupid sometimes" Tsubaki said to Soul and Maka with a smile. Maka signed. A few minutes later class had began.

~xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx~


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N] Enjoy ^_^

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 4:

"-yawns-" Soul woke up from his sleep in class. "it's about time you woke up it's lunch" "yeah yeah whatever". Soul walks off with Black*star to their lockers. Maka signs 'hmmm wheres Liz and the rest' Maka wondered. "Hey Maka you want to go get some fresh air?" Tsubaki's inoccent voice said interupting Maka's thoughts. "umm... yeah sure" Maka smiles as they walk out of the class room Maka is pulled into a surprise hug "Maka!" she hears a familiar voice. Maka looks and sees Patty hugging her and Liz dragging Kidd who is in his depressed state. "hey maka and Tsubaki" Liz says aggitated " ahh.. hi Liz, Patty and kidd" Maka says looking at kidd then turning to Liz. "heh long story". Kidd looks up and sees Maka "oh, look at those pigtails complete symetry!" Kidd suddenly switches from a 'depressed

mood to a 'i'm so happy i could die' mood. "pipe down" Liz hits kidd on the head. Maka and Tsubaki give a nervous smile to Liz. "yo!" "hey!" Soul and Black*star shout from afar. "hey" Liz and Patty say at the same time. "whats up with him?" Soul looks towards kidd "you know..." Liz points to Maka's hair. "oh right...". "-bell- ding ding ding" "ah crap!" soul shouts as they all walk back into the class room.

2 hours later...

"ugh finally schools over and i won't have to see this place again for three months yeah!" Soul shouts while he has his hands on his head. "yeah.." Maka said. "Hey Maka we'll see you tonight we're just gonna get ready see ya" Liz shouts "bye!" Patty yells. "okay bye" Maka says. Soul and Maka walk over to Souls bike. "how long are you going to be there for?" Soul asks "hmmm i don't know..." Maka says "y?" "cause i need to do some shopping too" Soul says giving her a smile showing his Shark like teeth. As Maka hopped on Tsuaki came over "hey Maka are you coming over for the sleepover too?" Tsubaki asks "ummm sleepover?" "oh yeah i forgot to tell you sorry"

"oh thats okay umm i think i can come soul?" Maka says loooking at soul

"yeah sure whatever" soul says cooly

Maka Gives him a glare "yeah i can" Maka smiles at Tsubaki. "okay see you then" Tsubaki said as she left. "whats the matter with you-" Maka was interupted as Soul peeled out on his motor bike. 'ugh whats wrong with him' She was wondering. Soul didn't answer her. Soul hadn't talked through out the whole ride.

~xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx~


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N] Enjoy ^_^

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 5: What the!

Soul P.O.V

Soon enough we reached our apartment i went to go park my motorbike while Maka jumped off and went up to our apartment. I went to my room and lay on my bed. 'what the heck got into me just before' i thought to myself. I got off my bed and went to the living room, i saw Maka looking in the cupboards for something to make for dinner "hey aren't you gonna go out shopping with Liz and stuff?" i asked "yup" "Don't bother cooking i'll pick something up" i said cooly "you sure?" "yeah yeah i'm sure".

10 minutes later.

Maka P.O.V

I was in my room deciding what to wear and bring on the sleepover. "hmmm" i said aloud without knowing. Ilooked at the usual clothes i wear square plaided skirt, my baige vest, with my white dress shirt and my favorite boots. But for some weird reason i didn't want to wear the same outfit, so i went ramaging through the clothes i have in my closet. Soon enough i found some really short shorts which were a nice light/ grayish blue and a white singlet with red taking one half of it, which has the numbers 09 which goes up to my bellybutton. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror "i guess this will do" I said to myself. I looked at the time and noticed it was almost 4:15 so i quickly packed random clothes and headed straight for the door. "Soul i'll be back tomorrow bye-" i was interupted by Soul. " wait i'll drop ya off" Soul said grabbing his keys. "o-okay" i said.

We bothed hoped onto the bike and headed straight for the shoppping mall. We didn't talk for the rest of the trip until we reached the mall. "so where are you meeting them?" He asked "the food court" "kay". He found a spot to park and walked me inside "you know you don't have to come with me i'm old enough" i joked. "hah well you never know what would happen so i'll be by your side to protect you" Soul said with the his Shark-Smile. i blushed and giggled at what he said. "and i'm also coming cause i'm meeting up with someone." he said. Soon enough they found the food court and walked up to the table with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki seatted around it. "hey" Maka said with the smile "yo!" Soul added. I sat down next to Tsubaki and said to Soul " so who are you waiting for?" "my friend" he said looking around.

"Soul!"

~xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx~


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: So yeah i just posted this andstuff i know if it is still short, but well its hard to come up with ideas -scratches head- hehe so yeah i hope you like this chapter and please R&R and also i will put the next chapter up soon.. Enjoy! ^_^

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 6: Whoes the Brunette?

Maka P.O.V

"Soul!" I heard someone shout. The voice didn't sound familiar. When i looked i found a girl she looked the same age as me. She was wearing a dress, the dress had black at the bottom and a baige color near the chest area, she was also wearing platform shoes which were black and had a black head band, her hair was out leaving her light brown flow. "whoes the brunette" Liz said looking at the girl then to Soul. "who needs to know" Soul said cooly. The Brunette looked up and the girls and me then i could see her light blue eyes and her tanned skin. "oh you have company" The Brunette said nudging Soul with a smile. Soul blushed "shut up" and turned away. The girl giggled. "hi my names Liz, this is Patty and those to are Maka and Tsubaki." Liz says pointing to everyone. "oh nice to meet you guys i'm Rikku" she says with a smile on her face. "so your Maka" Rikky says looking at Maka "umm yes" Maka says nervously cause the girl was up in her face. "hmm is this the-" Rikku was interupted and Soul dragged Rikku away "BYE SOUL!" Patty yells at Soul and Rikku then continueing on drawing her Giraffe. "Maka do you know who the girl is?" Tsubaki asked. i looked at her but before i could say anything Liz said "shes probably his girlfriend". All of a sudden i felt my stomach tighten up and i felt light headed for some weird reason. "so is she?" Liz asked "umm i don't really know" i said with a fake smile. "anyways lets shop" Patty says pulling Liz into a clothing store leaving me and Tsubaki to catch up to them. "Maka are you alright?" Tsubaki asked all of a sudden "yes i'm completely fine" i said shaking my hands around frantically. "you didn't seem alright back there?" Tsubaki said. I was going to say something then i saw Soul and Rikku in the clothing shop across from us. Rikku was trying a dress on and showing it to Soul. Soul basically got a nose bleed, 'that bastard if i were there i would MakaCh-' i was interuppted in my thoughts by Rikku punching Soul in the gut. Then i snapped back to reality and found Tsubaki staring at me in a worried way. "umm i-its n-nothing i'm serious t-theres n-nothing g-going on" i said nervously at her "okay then but you know if you feel down or something like that i am always here for you" she said with her worried smile. We then caught up with Liz and Patty. Patty was yapping on about the t shirt that she had found with a Giraffe on it.

1 hour later...

"ugh i'm sooooo bored" Liz said with a sign. "well you shouldn't of brought all the clothes that you like earlier before the trip silly!" Patty says slapping the back of Liz. "ummm what should we do now?" Tsubaki says inocently "hmm i don't know" i said lost in thought.

Soul P.O.V [ this was the hour before]

I was walking around with Rikku in so many clothes store... so many. Who knew that you could shop in sooooo many clothes stores in one hour. We walked into a clothes store that had all these fancy clothes. I saw Maka and the rest on the opposite side of the shop i was in i couldn't help but stare at Maka as she walked over to Liz and Patty with Tsubaki she seemed a little down. "soul do you think this will suit" Said Rikku Taking me back to reality "errrr.." i quickly held my nose stopping me from my nose bleeding. Then out of no where 'PUNCH!' i felt a soft fist shaped hand hit my face. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I shouted without realizing people were looking at me that was including Maka and the rest. "i reckon you should keep your voice down if you want more embarresment" Rikku whispered in to my ear, then i looked around and saw all these people with weird expression on their faces. A suddenly felt heat rush up to my face. I turned my face to everyone so people didn't notice. Rikku was trying on soooooo many dresses i reckon she would have broke the world record of how many dresses you can try on in one day.

[present time]

Rikku then walked into a jewelry store and so i followed i alked over to her and saw a necklace that caught my eye. I stared at it. The chain was Silver and the keychain was a circle like shape with wings and a halo, now that i think about it, it looks like a soul. I looked closer at the keychain and saw a purple kind of crystal inside it. I continued to walk over to Rikku and saw her look at all these jewelry i looked at a ring that i saw her look at before i asked the lady behind the counter "hey can i look at that ring please" I said trying to be polite. The Lady passed it over to me and i walked over to Rikku and grabbed her hand and said "did you want this ring?" and slipped it on her finger.

Maka P.O.V [present time]

After we had a short break from shopping we continued on our shopping. We kept walking around and around until Tsubaki went and looked over at some of the Jewely in the display window. I went over to Tsuabaki cause i completely lost the other girls. "hey whatcha looking at?" i asked "nothing just this braselet, it looks beautiful" "it really does how much does it cost?" "Is cost... cost.". I looked at Tsubaki "well it cost more than i can afford" she said with a nervous laugh. I giggled and looked at the jewelry in the display then i saw Soul and Rikku inside. Soul had Rikku's hand and in his other hand he hand a ring and he was putting it on her finger. I had that strange feeling that i had before when i saw them together before. I felt like my heart had just sank. Then i could hear what they were saying.

"you like it" he said as he let go of her hand.

"Yeah i love it!" Rikku said excitedly.

"okay then" he turns to the Lady behind the counter and says "we'll take this"

"thanks soul so much" Rikku said to him as he finished paying the Lady "no problem" he smiled at her she smiled at him until there was a little beeping noise. "oh... Soul i gotta go see ya later kay?" she said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "yeah see ya later" he said to Rikku waving as she walked out of the store.

While i was watching i didn't realise that Tsubaki was poking me on my arm until i heard her say my name "Maka!" Tsubaki said. "oh sorry bout that just got lost in thought hehe" i said with a nervous laugh walking backwards until-

A/n: hehe i cut it short cause i needed to do stupid homework XP -frowns- anyways hope you liked this in other words 'i'll be back'

your truely

~xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hello again Thanks for the reviews i luv them! 3. Well i know that the chapters are really short i apologise for that cause, well i'm in high school and its very hard :( Stupid school...

Anyways Please enjoy this chapter ^_^

The Summer Vcation

Chapter 7: The Unpredictable

Liz P.O.V

Patty had dragged me into a shop that had a whole bunch of stuffed animals and of course she wanted a Giraffe. I then realised that it was a little kids store. I sweat dropped as i tried to pull Patty out of the store but she kept clinging onto this humangous Giraffe. It was about 5 metres from the groud. I looked at Patty and she looked so happy until she saw a bunch of kids crowding around this yellow shaped figure. I chased as Patty ran up to it and looked at it with joy, i ran to catch up with her then out off no where, i see her tackle the figure. I walked over and went to see what she tackled. It was a person dressed as a Giraffe and on top of the Giraffe there was Patty telling the kids that were there that, that was her Giraffe. I sweatdropped double this time and said " remember Patty sharing is caring" she looked at me and said in a childish way "but i don't want to share" she said with a frown i looked at her and then at the person in the costume and said "i'm sorry bout this, my sis is like obessed with Giraffes" I said with a nervous laugh. " YOU DARE TACKLE A GOD LIKE ME TO THE GROUND! AND YOU! YOU DARE APOLOGISE TO ME, TO ME! I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD AND YOU WILL BE-" The Familiar voice was interupted by cry. "-sobs- now the perfect symmetry is ruined -sobs and falls to the ground in shame-". I soon realised who we just bumped into. I sweat dropped triple time. "ugh" i said as i looked around me. On my left i see Kidd lying on the floor sobbing, In front of me Black*star talking bout his Godlyness and Patty on top of him still hugging the costume [she doesn't even realise that Black*star is in the costume and theres a huge hint that it is Black*star cause the Head of the costumes off showing his aqua hair and his face] and i looked on my right, which was outside the store i see Maka shes backing up into Soul and neither of them know that their about clash, then "THUMP!" They bothed bumped into eachother making Maka falling on top of Soul. For some reason i thought it was cute they make such a good couple.

Kidd P.O.V

I stopped crying about the unsymmetricalism [ A/N: is that even a word?] and looked at Liz she had a smile on her face and i couldn't help but say "-gasp- look at the perfect symmetry- i mean ummm what are you smiling at?" Liz turns to me and was surprised " wow thats the first, i never knew that you could recover from your own break downs" She smiled at me for some reason i felt like a bit of heat came to my cheeks and i turned to see what she was looking at. I saw Maka and Soul on top of one another. Now i know why she smiled, i coudn't help but smile too. 'so all he needs is a little push heh' i tought to myself then i thought "i got it!" i said putting my fist into my hand. Liz looks at me in a strange way "ummm, Kidd are you okay?" she said i just simply nodded and said "yes i'm completly fine". Then i turned away and walked over to Black*star and Patty, who was still hugging the costume, "Black*star get out of the costume!" I said to him well more like a shout. "YOU DARE YELL AT A -" He began "WELL WHAT WOULD YOU RATHER ME STRIPING YOU DOWN OR YOU TO WALK AROUND IN THAT RIDICULOUS, UNSYMMETRICAL COSTUME!" i yelled back at him. He suddenly took everything off and walk off with me leaving Liz and Patty. Patty was still hugging the costume even though there was no one in there.

Soul P.O.V

I was red as a tomato and she was even redder. "Maka! are you alright" Tsuabaki said as she walked over to us both. "umm... yeah i'm fine" she said as she lifted her head off my chest and was now standing up and lending her hand out to me. I wish we could of stayed like that forever but she wouldn't like me in that way. I took her hand and stood up and wiped my sleeves and asked "are you okay?" i asked Maka who was still blushing "yeah i'm alright" she said still red i couldn't help but laugh. "What! is there something on me? She said waving her hands frantically around the place "no its just that i find it cute when you blush" i said with a smile and patted her head. This time she blushed even harder. "well anyways i'll leave you girls to your shopping, see ya later" I said waving my hands in a goodbye motion as i spotted Kidd and Black*star in the food court and went to them. " Bye Soul" Tsubaki said. ' i wish she would like me the same way i do for her' i thought to myself. As i walked away.

Maka P.O.V

What just happened did i just get complemented by Soul? This was really strange. "Hey Maka" Liz said as she walked over with her sister trailing behind her "Maka! Tsubaki!" Patty shouts as she shows the Giraffe costume to Tsubaki and Maka "look what i got" she said with a huge smile and in a childish voice. "well anyways girls lets head home or in other words our sleep over" Liz said as she pulled me and Tsubaki towards the Carpark and there in the carpark i saw a Limo with the driver holding the door open for us, But i wasn't that surprised cause all the time i go out somewhere with Liz and Patty we always goin the Limo.

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll put the next chapter up a.s.a.p

Till then Baiiii Baiii :P

~ xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx ~ is Gonzo


	8. Chapter 8

Heyo! ^_^ thanks to the people that commented on the previous chapters. I LUV YEW GUYS! [cause now i'm more confident to write more ;) ]

and i was going to put this up yesturday but i put something else up [please read my other story even if you don't like Tenggen Toppa Gurren Lagann]

Well anywho heres chapter 8 enjoy!

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 8:

Maka P.O.V

We were on our way to the Mansion Kidd, Liz and Patty lived in. Liz, Patty and Tsuabki were discussing what all of us would do at the sleepover, from what i heard i won't be getting any sleep tonight. I signed then looked out the window and saw the streets full of people then we came to a stop as we were at the traffic lights. I ept looking outside the window until i spotted Soul and Kidd walking the streets i wondered where Black*star was. I saw them to they were walking the streets and then Kidd whispered something into Soul's ear and Soul suddenly blushed. i giggled at the sight, but i wondered what Kidd had told him then i was back to reality as we continued driving. When we reached the Mansion we all hopped out of the car and i i was suddenly pulled with great speed up the steps and into the Mansion and up the stairs to Liz and Patty's room as i was push onto the couch in there room i saw who pulled me, it was Patty and right after her Liz came up with Tsubaki and threw her on the couch and made her sit right next to me. I looked at Liz and Patty and said "what was that for?" Liz and Patty looked at eachother with evil grins on their faces and nodded their heads. Then Liz locked the door then i knew what they were going to do. "Patty take Maka! I'll Take Tsuabki!" Liz shouted. Then less than one second i was pulled into a chair and strapped on to it. i looked over to Tsubaki who was being pulled into the walk in wardrobe. Then Patty pushed my face so that it was facing hers then put makeup on my face. I looked at her, It looked as ifshe didn't know what she was doing. Then she made me face the mirror. "wha?" i said trying to wonder how quick she did that and what she had put on my face. "you made me look like a Giraffe" i said in a you-can't-be'serious tone. "oh right whoopsy daisy i was using the fac paint i stole from a kids party" Patty said with a smile. She pushed my face again so it was facing her again. She started uplying all these stuff on my face and then out of no where Liz says "DONE! Patty switch people over" "kay" she said pushing me into Liz. I didn't even get to see my face nor did i get to see what happened to Tsubaki. I was then striped down by Liz "Liz at least i could take my own clothes off" i said to her but she just ignored me. She then pulled out these dresses and made me put them on. The first dress: It was a checkered black and white dress that almost reached my butt. The second dress: This dress was a tube dress that wen't from my chest to far beyond my feet. The third dress: was just perfect, not longer than my knees, not that high from my knees. I looked at Liz who was staring at me "what?" i said slightly blushing "look what i have accomplished and i never knew that you have grown in that certain place of yours" she says as she looks at my chest. I blushed again "y-yeah i did" i said teeth clenched. "Well anyways your done know i will have to sort out what my make over is going to be" she said as she pushed me out of the Wardrobe i look to where i last saw Patty and Tsubaki but there was no one there i guessed that they would be downstairs or somewhere. I walked out of there Bedroom that was 10 times bigger than my apartment, yes my apartment, and walked downstairs and through the kitchen to where the bulcony was and the place that had the most beautiful sight of Death City.

Soul P.O.V

[Back at the Mall]

When i was walking over to Kidd and Black*star i thought to myself 'crap! i almost lost my cool back there'. I sat down next to them two i can see Black*star still yapping on about how he will surpass God. "Black*star... Shut UP!" i said to him nice and cooly. "YOU DARE SAY SHUT UP TO ME!" he said really loudly. He kept on going on and on and on, until i had enough right before i could bash the hell out of Black*star Kidd stopped me and gestured his head to his left and i knew what that meant. Its the 'Lets ditch Black*star cause he's annoying again' nod. Me and Kidd walked outside of the Mall. I looked back at where we were sitting and i saw Black*star still going on about how he will surpass God and shit. I then looked back at Kidd he was waiting for me to catch up with him. I walked to him and said "whats up" he didn't answer i just followed him where ever he went cause well if i go back to the apartment it would be empty, No one there... "hey do you want to come over?" Kidd said all of a sudden. I realised that we were on the main street. As Kidd hit the button for us to cross the road he realised that i hadn't answered yet "and guess what?" he said in a teasing voice "what" i said with a glare "Maka will be there" Kidd said with an evil smirk. I could feel that i was Red in my face and i quickly turned away. Then i heard the beeping noise of the roads crossing thingy. I walked far ahead of Kid until i looked up and saw Kid's Limo drive past. I could see Maka's pigtail flowing out the window. I just stared at her and wondered if she saw what happened or even heard. "hey Soul, i was just kidding i just wanted to see your reaction" he said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "yeah yeah i'm cool" i continued walking.

In no time i was already at Kid's place i looked at the Mansion. To think he had the whole entire place to himself cause Lord Death never leaves his little animated room. But then again what was there to do. Knowing Kid he always keeps a low profile but once he gets started on to something unsymetrical. But Liz and Patty i know those girls love to party. hmmmm i wonder whats worng with them. I walked into the huge Mansion i looked back and saw that Kid was no where to be seen. "heh he must be trying to catch up after i got my motorbike" i said to mself. i started to walk up to Kid's room where he had his Xbox. As i passed Liz and Patty's room i heard squeals and shouts i could feel blood coming from my nose. Darn these dirty thoughts!. I walked quickly to Kids room and sat on his couch and waited for the Xbox to load and started playing the COD until i fell asleep.

When i woke up i checked the time it was 11:30 PM. I looked around the room and still no Kid to be seen. So i decided that he was probably around the house somewhere. I got up and walked out the door. I checked the Living nothing there, The Dining room still nothing, the Basement still nothing, but a really creepy place. I thought to myself that probably he was in the girls room. I was tempted to open the door, while i was standing infront of the door with my hand just 4cm away from the door knob. But as a cool guy in would be very uncool for a guy to just burst into a girl's room, So a backed up and went to the one place that i felt comfortable.

Maka P.O.V

I stood there. I took my Pigtails out and let my hair flow in the wind. I was enjoying the breeze. I thought about the fall before. Me and Soul's faces were just 3 cm from eachothers. I put my hands on the Gate [which was preventing you from falling down to the ground which was way far from where she was] and leaned back and let the breeze take me away. I leaned back further until "you know if you lean back any further you will fall" a voice said and the person putting their hands on my hips. I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise it was Soul. "S-Soul..." i said as i blushed when i noticed that his hands were still on my hips "umm... an you.." i started "oh right yeah sorry bout that" he said scratching his head and then he looked at me. "wow" he said looking me up and down. "w-what is there s-something wrong?" i said with a slight blush covering my cheeks "nothings wrong just that you look...look...DAMN HOT!" He said to me without hesitation. "MAKACHOP!" i hit his head so hard with my hand, yes i used my hand instead of a book. "ouch..." he said rubbing his head. "come on do you have to be mean to a guy that just called you hot" he said with a smirk as he stood up and leaned against the railing. "So what are you doing here anyways?" he said looking at me. I was surprised that he recovered from my hit easily and i know i was a bit mean about hitting him even though he was complementing me but i am just used to a mean response. "umm just nothing Liz and the others were doing makeovers, i'm finished and i can't find Patty and Tsubaki any where you?" i said resting my arms on the railing. "i fell asleep and i still can't find Kid anywhere" Soul said looking at the city. "wheres Black*star?" i asked inocently. He shrugged "me and Kid ditched him cause he was getting a bit too annoying." he said cooly and he chuckled when he saw my face. "what is there something on my face!" I said waving my hands around everwhere. "nah theres nothing on your face besides you eyes, you nose and your..." he said pointing at each part until he touched my lips with his fingers "and your mouth". I touched his hand and we leaned in closer and closer until we heard a bang.

I hoped you guys liked it !

please leave a review and stuff :P

xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx is gonzo!


	9. Chapter 9

Heyo! NEW CHAPTER! hehe ^_^ here it is and i'll upload the next one a.s.a.p

thanks for the reviews people!

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 9:

Soul P.O.V

We heard the bang i quickly covered Maka with my body so none of the glass could touch her. After all the glass that was falling stopped i looked up to see if there was anymore coming. "It looks like it finished" I sat up, helping Maka to her feet. "you alright?" i asked "y-yeah i'm fine" Maka said as she stood up. I held her hand and we walking upstairs to see what was going on. As we were walking up stairs i looked at her and saw that she was blushing, i smiled at the sight. When we reached the top i found Black*star and Kidd lying on the floor and i saw the room covered by smoke. I gave my hankerchief to Maka "here take this, put it over your mouth kay?" She just nodded and took it and covered her mouth. I looked at the Microwave and saw that it had exploded and i found burnt up pieces of popcorn. I hit my head with my palm "those idiots" i said. I looked at the two lying on the floor Kid was the first to wake. "bout time" i said looking at him then i looked at the place the microwave was. Kid followed my gaze. I watched as his face somehow turned into a really really happy smile. "umm Kid are you alright?" "just look at the perfect symetry" me and Maka took a step back and say "wha?". Then Liz ran up with Tsubaki and Patty not far behind her. "what the hell happened?" Liz said while she was pulling the rest of her jacket on. "i don't know" i said not even looking at her. She looked around and she almost fainted and then her eyes lay upon Kidd "Kidd..." She said in a threatening way. "what did you do!" she said running over to Kidd who was going on about how it was perfect symetry. She pulled him up by the colar and said "if your father finds out about this, we are going to be dead two times over" But Kidd wasn't paying any attetion.

1 hour later

To everyones surprise Kidd had gotten everything ready and all good to go. The kitchen looked as if nothing ever happened in there. After Kid had stopped his little episode of 'how Symetrical it was' Liz told Patty to do the voice [scary music in the background] and it made Kidd normal again and he got everything done in only an hour and there wasn't a single glass to be seen in sight. "well that was quick" Maka said i looked at her and i noticed i was still holder her hand. She looked at our hands and she let go of her grip and blushed. I didn't want to let go of her hand but i had to. I looked around, looking at what was there before and what was there now then my eyes fell upon Black*star still knocked out on the floor, snoring away.

Kidd P.O.V

I looked at my watch it was 12:47. Then i could hear everyones stomachs rumbling. I went over to the phone and ordered Pizza but before i could dial the number Liz came over to me and held my hand preventing me from picking up the phone "thats alright Kidd i'll order the pizza" she said. "umm okay, but make sure that there aren't any half one topping and the other half another toppings" i said walking towards the Living room, Patty followed after me. I sat down on the couch and tried to remember what happened. 'thats it' I thought to myself.

[Kidd's memory]

_I was trying to catch up to Soul, who found his motorbike when i said 'Maka will be there' in to his ear. It took me ages before i reached the house. When i arrived i went to my bedroom. As i walked in i saw Soul on the couch, asleep, like always. I was playing Xbox for a while, and still Soul hadn't woke up, then i got hungry, so i walked out quietly and headed for the kitchen. The lights weren't on i was about to turn the lights on until i saw a figure move in the darkness. I stood still in the dark, then i could hear some shuffling coming towards me. I held my hand out and i caught the fist and twisted it, as if it was like a Police hold [A/n you know how Police hold people and say 'your under arrest' I mean its not like i know from experience heh...heh...heh] and switched on the light. I found out who the figure was. I wasn't surprised to see that it was Black*star. After all i don't blame him for being here, we ditched him after all. "Black*star what are you doing here?" I asked him still not letting go of his fist. "CAUSE YOU GUYS DITCHED A GOD LIKE ME AND EMBARRESSED ME, YOU WILL PAY!" he said in his usuall loud voice. I let go of his fist and went over to the microwave and placed some popcorn in there. I ignored all the stuff he was saying. Until i covered his mouth with my hands. He kept on talking and then i said "shhh" So that he could be quite. I thought i heard a sound coming from outside. I walked over to the Glass window which covered the whole wall and looked down and found Soul and Maka on the Bulcony faceing eachother. Black*star came over and looked at Soul and Maka too. I looked as there faces came closer then we heard a crackling sound. Me and Black*star looked at the mircrowave, which was basically on fire. Me and Black*star looked at eachother and said at the same time "Shit". Then 'BOOM!' and then me and Black*star were knocked out and lying on the floor which was how the whole thing happened. _

[Present Time]

I sat there and watched as Soul dragged Black*star down the stairs, making his head hit every step. Amazingly Black*star still hadn't woken up yet. Soul sat down next to me and Maka sat down next to him. 'i wonder if they kissed or did we interupt that... crap now i feel guilty' i thought to myself. I always thought that they would make a nice pair. We all sat down and put on the tv. We were watching music videos. We watched Champagne showers by LMFAO which made Patty dance around the room. Until there was a knock on the door and the door bell had rung. I went to go and answer it. "Hello, i got 12 pizza's for a Kidd." The delivery girl said. "yeah thats me, how much does it cost?" i asked. "$78.95". I searched for my wallet and found it in my breast pocket. I took my wallet out and pulled out some money. I needed almost all the money in my wallet for stuff. I could feel Soul look at me. He walked over and took out his wallet and payed for everything. "here ya go" he said to the girl. The girl then gave him this piece of paper with numbers on then. "thank you, see ya!" the girl said as she went down the stairs. "thanks Soul, i owe you one." "no problemo" he said with a smile "hey what did she give you?" i asked and i saw Maka look at us, but i pretended not to see her. "Oh, she gave me her number".

Maka P.O.V

I looked as i heard Soul say that it was her number. "are you going to call her" Kidd said to him. He just shrugged and put it in his jacket pocket and sat next to me. We ate the pizza. Soul and Black*star were having a competition on who can eat the most pizza slices, Kidd was re-arangeing the pineapples on his pizza so that it was symetrical, Liz hardly ate any pizza, i think shes on another diet for some reason, Tsubaki was looking at Black*star as he was choking on some pizza and Patty was making a Giraffe out of Pizza, i didn't even think that it was possible to do that. I looked at my pizza and took a bite. Before everyone knew it, it was 2 in the morning. Kidd went to bed straight away, cause the number 2 was symetrical. Liz and Patty ran upstairs dragging Tsubaki behind them. After seeing the looks on their Liz and Patty's faces, which were still not tired looks, i was scared of going upstairs to sleep. I looked at Black*star who was already asleep then i looked at Soul who was standing "well i guess i should go home now" he said as he turned around. "no, stay here" i said pulling onto his sleeve i was blushing when i realised what i said "i-i mean i-if you want " i said blushing really hard. "heh its alright i'll stay" He said as he patted my head. He sat down next to me. There was a silence, we didn't talk. All you could here was Black*star snoring.

I was thinking about what happened earlier. Was i really about to kiss Soul. As i was about to say something Soul had already fallen asleep on the couch. I smiled at the sight he looked so cute. I stood up and put his feet on the couch and got a blanket and put it on him. "goodnight Soul..." i whispered and walked up stairs. I opened the door to see the girls sitting around a candle. I looked at them strange and and they looked at me "Hey Maka!" Patty said waving "Hello" Tsubaki said after her "hey, get your pj's on and then come here" Liz added. I followed her directions and put my pj's on and came and joined the circle. "okay now we can start the game" Liz said with a evil grin. "yay!" Patty shouted happily. "ummm what is this game?" Tsubaki asked in a nervous voice. "you see i put all these questions in this little box" Liz said while holding up the box "and i'll pull out one piece of paper and whatever, then everyone will have to answer the question including me" Liz said. I looked at Tsubaki who looked at me. I had a worried look on my face, but Tsubaki had a everything-will-be-alright smile on her face. I just went along with everything. "okay the first question is: what would be your ideal gift?" Liz said pointing to Tsubaki. "umm... well ummm probably a nice holiday would be great, probably in hawaii." Tsubaki said while scratching her head. Liz said "hmm i reckon a shopping spree in 5 different countries would be awesome." Patty said "i would get a Giraffe with all these Giraffe accesories-" Liz covered Patty's mouth knowing that if she didn't stop her she would just keep talking about Giraffes and then it was my turn. Everyone was looking at me with eager faces. "ummm well theres this book... heheheh" i said blushing. Patty and Liz started laughing and Tsubaki just patted my back with a ignore-them look on her face. "okay, okay next question: Which place would be a great place for a date?". Patty said a 'zoo', Liz said 'at miami beach' and Tsubaki said 'anywhere is fine', and again i was the last person to answer, again. I was still wondering a place where it would be great for a date, Then this place came to my mind. So i said to the rest "a lake". Tsubaki smiled at what i said, i don't think Patty was even paying attention. I looked at Patty and she was sleeping. I must of took a while for choosing a place i thought to myself. "why the lake?" she asked. "cause i've never been there before, well i mean i have, but i was really little and that was before all the things happened with my mum and dad" i answered her. Liz was putting Patty on her bed and tucking her in. "oh" she said as she sat down. "aren't you going to draw another piece of paper from the box" Tsubaki said pointing at the box. "well... thats all there is" Liz said smiling "i just put the question's in there cause that was what i wanted to know about you guys... oh wait" Liz jumped up and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down and put it in the box. "okay here we go, theres one more question: What is your ideal guy?" she said looking at the both of us. She answered before me and Tsubaki could come up with a answer. "well my guy would be, must have abs, good looks, healthy and can play sports" she said smiling at us two. Liz looked at Tsubaki gesturing it was her turn. "ummmmm... well i guess he must be strong and healthy" Tsubaki said still trying to come up with some words to add on, but that was it. I realised that it was my turn. "ahhh well umm he must be smart... full of surprises... can speak a different language... ummmm i think thats all" i said. Later on we all had a laugh about today until we ended up falling asleep.

Hope ya enjoyed this

xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx is Gonzo


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people!

i completely forgot about my fanfic XP, but now i remember ^_^... sorta ^_^*

Anyways i'll put up the next chapter sometime this week probably tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, onady, Tuesday... etc [i'll stop now so u can read peacfully]

Heres the chapter!

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 9:

Black*star P.O.V

I woke up the next morning. I squinted my eyes and looked at the couch across from me. I saw Soul sleeping there. I sat up and looked at my phone. It was 7:30 am. I normally wake up at this time everyday cause i have to do vigorous exercises to surpass God. I stood up and headed for the kitchen leaving the couch in a mess. As i walked inside the kitchen i saw Tsubaki already up. She was making herslef a cup of tea "oh Good morning Black*star" Tsubaki said to me with a smile. I bluhed a little, but i don't know why. "umm... hey" i said while grabbing a cup and tried to make some tea. "ummm Black*star" Tsubaki said with a worried look on her face. "yeah" i said "you don't break the sachet" she said pointing at my tea "here i'll make it". She grabbed the tea from my hand and then our hands met. For some reason i felt this tingling feeling in my stomach, but i ignored it. "Hey guys!" an energetic Patty comes into the room in her Giraffe pjs holding a Giraffe toy. She runs up to Tsubaki and gives her a hug around her waist. I went over to the table and sat down and drank some tea. Sweet. Tsubaki always makes stuff sweet it's incredible. "Hey people" Liz walks in the room and Kidd soons follows behind her. "hello" He said not bothering looking at anyone. He came and sat down next to me on the table. Liz joined us. She didn't want to get involved with Patty's obsessive hugs in the morning. Maka sooned joined us in the Kitchen. She sat down next to Liz "Good morning" she said with a yawn and stretch. I could hear a Fast tapping, more like someone running up hear. I looked around and found no Soul. I grined evily. I got into posistion and prepared for what i was about to do. As he ran into the room i punched him in the gut. He rollled and went down the stairs. When i knew he hit the bottom [cause there was a huge thump] I cried out "HAH BOW DOWN TO ME!". Then i was greeted by Soul's fist in my face "Good Morning Bastard!". Soul hit me in the face so hard that i think he broke my jaw, thats when i stopped and didn't fight back. "what your too weak to pull another punch?" Soul was teasing me "i'll show you later". Soul just grinned and said "well anyways i'll see you guys later i have a appointment with a friend" Soul said as he left the room waving goodbye. "Wait, who are you going to meet up with?" Liz asked curiously. "Rikku, if you remember her" Soul said leaving the room then the house.

Liz P.O.V

I looked at Soul weirdly as he walked out of the room. I then looked at Maka. She didn't even say goodbye to Soul, nor was she looking up. "ugh well the first day of the holidays what to do what to do..." I said to myself since no one was listening. "Hey me and Black*star are going for a morning jog, would any of you like to join us?" Tsubaki said stopping the silence. "i guess i could go for a jog since well it loks like a beautiful and a symetrical day" Kidd says while looking out the window. "Dude how can a day be symetrical?" Black*star says putting his arm around Kidd's shoulded. "Do you mind removing your hand" Kidd said pulling his arm away "come on Kidd!" Black*star said as he ran out with Kidd. "Patty come too" Patty said standing next to Tsubaki who was on her way out. This left me and and Maka all alone. "whats the matter?" I said to Maka. She didn't look ok. "n-no i'm completely fine" She said with a big smile. But i knew it was fake. "are you sure?" i said to her she just nodded her head. "well anyways i'll be back" i said waving to her as i went to my room to get my phone. I checked for any messages. "ah one from kilik" i said.

_Kilik's message:_

_'Hey Liz, Its me Kilik._

_I would of called Kidd but then he would go on about my name popping up on his phone and i would of called Patty, but you know..._

_ummm well anyways theres a party at my house tonight. Be there or be square, oh and spread the word k?'_

I text back an 'okay' then an idea popped up in my head. "hehehe" i said with an evil grin. Until i realised that Maka was in the door way looking at me in a -what do-you-want look. "come on Maka grab your phone or whatever and lets go!" I said to Maka as i pulled her behind me. I was running out of the Mansion, fast as ever. I kept running even though i could here her say "where are we going!" or "Your going way to fast!". I soon arrived at the place that i was looking for. "where are we?" Maka says half in wonder and the other half in annoyance. She looked up and i saw her face. She glared at me, an evil look "i'm not going in there" She said with her hand up, making her palm face me. "come on" I said dragging her inside.

Maka P.O.V

"Liz, your like back" one of the saloon girls looked at her with a friendly smile.

"yes i am and i brought a friend" Liz said as she pushed me in front of her. The sallon girl looked at me. "hehe why isn't she cute" The girl said looking at Liz, " My name is Venus and yours?" The girl looked at me with a hand out "my names Maka" i said as i shook her hand. Venus had a smile on her face, a smile that makes you comfortable. "well anyways why are you here?" Venus said looking at Liz. "Maka needs a makeover." Liz said looking at me in a evil way. "w-what! i don't want to get-" before i could finish i was being pushed towards a chair, "It's alright its not like i'm going to hurt" Venus said to me as she pushed me to mak me sit down. "now lets get started" she said putting on her apron. She stared playing around with my hair and then she started cutting. I tensed up, she patted me on the shoulder and said "it's okay it's not going to hurt". I loosened my tense and looked at Liz. She was reading a magazine. I just frowned. A little bit later Venus was finished with my hair. She looked at me before i could look in the mirror. "awww your still looks sooooo cute" She said with a huge smile on her face. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost fainted.

Soul P.O.V

I was on my motorbike on my way to Rikku's apartment. I couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened last night. I shook my head 'Soul what were you think she doesn't like you...ugh!' I thought to myself. 'hmmm but if she didn't why didn't she push me away?' i thought to myself. Then i realised that i had passed Rikku's apartment. "Shit!" i said out loud. I quickly made a U-turn and headed for her apartment. I arrived at her apartment. I huge complex. She was rich and no wonder her parents were so nice to pay for everything for her 'heh i wish my parents were like that'. I knocked on her door. I heard some shuffling and then i saw her in the door way still half asleep. I looked at my watch and it was 10 AM. As i knew it she always was a sleeping person, just like me. "hey" I said. She looked up and saw my face. "S-Soul?" She said through squinted eyelids. I walked into her apartment and sat on the couch. "hey do you have the thing that i asked you to get for?" I said looking at her as she sat down on the couch across from me with her legs up on the couch. "yup" She said half awake now. I looked at her she looked so helpless i sat down next to her and gave her a peck on her cheek. She was full awake now "SOUL!" she shouted "heh it was nothing" i said putting my hands on my head. She ran to her room and came back out "here you go ass" She said to me handing me a bag. "thanks so much" i hugged her. She pushed me towards the door an said "get out perv" she said "okay okay i'm on my way out, see ya later" I said waving to her as she shut the door behind me with out waving or say goodbye back. 'hmph she is always like that when i do that'. When i got to my bike i quickly put the bag in a safe place and drove off. As i was driving i saw Kidd walking on the sidewalk. I drove over to him "hey whats up?" i said to him still driving but really slowly. "Hey nothing much just with Black*star, Tsubaki and Patty. Going on a morning jog, but i can't seem to find them." Kidd said with no facial expressions. "heh they must be somewhere". I heard Kidds phone beep. He had a message. He picked up his phone to see that it was Liz. "hey whos that?" I asked even though i knew who it was. "oh it's Liz, she said that theres a party at Kilik's house tonight. wanna come?" He said to me. "yeah i guess so i have nothing better to do" i said with a shrug.

Maka P.O.V

I looked at my hair and thought 'wow i look good'. Liz came over and she was shocked "OMG! Maka you look hot as" She said as she hugged me "but this is just the start of our day out" She said with an evil grin. I wasn't paying any attention i was looking at my hair. My hair felt lighter, so i guess she thinned it and i had streaks of light brown in my hair. I smiled and i could see that Venis and Liz were looking at me, then i blushed. "Venus do the package" Liz said with a huge smile. "yeah sure do" Venus said. "ummm whats the package?" I asked wondering what the two of them were grinning at. "well the Package consists of a Facial, Massage, Tanning, and well theres alot i guess" Venus said still thinking of what else there is. "w-wha?" I said kind of scared "it's alright Maka i'll be there too, well not getting the Package but standing there watching" Liz said trying to comfort me. First was the facial i had all these creams and lotions being put onto my face and then the only time i could relax was when my face had to get steamed, But after that the whiteheads or Blackheads or whatever had to be taken out. It killed like hell. Next was a Massage it was nice and soft. Next a some tanning. I was put into this shower like thingy and then i was given this two piece "go put it on " Venus said to me. I was then in the shower like thing and getting this chemical sprayed on me making my skin a tanned color. I got all these treatments that i didn't even know the name of. I was amazed at how Liz could remember it all.

When i was finished i thanked Venus for what she did for me today and we exchanged phone numbers in case i ever needed another treatment. "that was so nice

of her to not let us pay" i said with a huge smile on my face. "well thats Venus for ya, she never lets her best friends pay" Liz said with a smile. "oh so you guys already met?" i said to Liz "yeah we met when we were on the streets. She saw us and felt guilty. When she came over to us and asked if we would like a place to stay. Me and Patty hesitated, but we trusted her. So yeah she came to us and was mine and Patty's first meister." Liz said. I was surprised and never knew that they had a meister before Kidd."wow" thats all i could say. When i checked my watch it was already 11:45 AM. "ummm Liz you know the time is 11:45am" i said to her making sure that she didn't have anything important. "oh really come on we'll go get something to eat" Liz said.

Hope you enjoyed it

xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx Gonzo


	11. Chapter 11

Hey peoples! Tahnks for the comments they have inspired me to go on with this story -full of pride- jks jks, but they have. Anywho heres the next chapter and i will put up the next one probs today, tomorrow or when ever i feel like it [which will be soon]

well here it is!

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 11:

Kidd P.O.V

I was now in a cafe with Soul. We gave up on trying to find Black*star and the rest, so we just went to get something to eat cause it was 12:00 PM already. I signed as i took a sip of my Espresso Macchiato. I looked over to the street and watched as people walked by. I signed again. "so what were you doing?" I asked Soul trying to start a conversation. "i went to go pick up a package" He said "oh" thats all i could say. I wondered where Black*star would be.

Black*star P.O.V

I was racing Tsubaki and Patty, well i think we were racing, i told them that i would race them from Kidds house to the other side of town. I guess i was no match for them. I waited at the gate which led to the desert. I stared at it, then looked at the sun. It looked sorta scary, it must be really hot cause you can hear it breathing. I then stared at the horizon, i thought i saw a human figure coming towards me. The figure looked so familiar, i blinked and when i looked over there again it was gone. I just ignored it and continued on waiting for the two. It was already 12 pm and they were still not here. I decided to leave, i'll call Tsubaki later. I was walking into the town's shopping mall. The mall was humangous. If i were to measure it, it was like a quarter of the town and the town huge as. I walked inside, i was met by the cool air con. I stood there for a while, not noticing people pushing me to get inside. I was walking around the mall. I didn't know what to do so i found a seat and sat down on it. I was thinking of where the hell can Tsubaki and Patty be. I was thirsty so i walked over to a cafe. As i walked in i saw Maka and Liz sitting down at a table. They spotted me, and called me to come and sit with them. "hey girls" I said as i took a seat from the next table making the person who was about to sit down on that chair fall down. "hey Black*star" the girls said almost in synch. I ordered a coffee and the girls ordered the same. We all were talking about stuff until i looked at Maka. My jaw litteraly dropped, i didn't even know i was staring at her. She was blushing. "hey Black*star you know if you keep your mouth open like that and the wind changes it will stay like that" Liz whispered into my ear. I re-gained myself and snapped back to being normal. "s-sorry it's just that you look good" i said scratching my head "I KNOW RIGHT!" Liz shouted with excitement. I just laughed and Maka giggled "so are you going tonight?" Maka asked me "yeah, Kidd texted me" i told her. I looked around and just signed.

Tsubaki P.O.V

Me and Patty were trying to get to the other side of town. I recieved a text from Liz that said something about a party, me and Patty were running even faster. Patty stopped so i stopped too, to catch my breathe. Patty was looking behind us "whats the matter?" I said trying to get my breathe "wheres Kidd, i can't see him" Patty said "oh well, we'll beat him then" Patty shrugged it off and smiled. We ran as fast as we could and sooner or later we were at the Gate that led to the desert, which in other words was the other side of town, I looked around and so did Patty and there was no Black*star in sight. We waited a while then i called him.

[the call]

Black*star: Yo!

Tsubaki: Hey where are you? [said in a worried tone]

Black*star: Oh i'm here with Liz and Maka. [Liz and Maka say hi in the background]

Tsubaki: oh, where are all of you?

Black*star: we are in the mall.

Tsubaki: ok then i guess i'll head home then, i'll see you later Black*star.

Black*star: bye

[call ended]

I was now walking with Patty to my apartment cause we were really thirsty and to get to the Mansion we would have to travel to the other side of town. We soon arrived at my apartment. It was a unit, a little house. When i opened the door Patty walked straight to the couch. "would you like a drink" i asked. There was no answer. I looked over at her. She was looking at a picture of all of us from one of the basketball games. Her eyes were fixed on the picture. I walked over to her and asked "whats the matter". She pointed to the picture and smiled. I looked at it. It had Kidd looking at the ground trying to find a spot for him to stand which was symetrical from the hoop and Liz there next to him with head in her palm and Patty was there laughing at Kidd. Next there was Maka and Soul sitting next to eachother on the bench. Soul was smiling and so was Maka, but then it looked as if they had a moment [you know those cute moments]. Then in the bottom left corner was Black*star. He crashed into the camera and me behind him running towards im to help him up. I then went over to Maka and Soul they were really close to eachother could they be...? No it couldn't... their not dating are they. "Isn't it cute" Patty said. It looked at her and i said "are they dating ?". She looked at me and then started laughing "what are you going on about HAHAH i was talking about how the tree lookes like a Giraffe HAHAH what are you talking about sill! HAHA" Patty said laughing on her back. I just stood there. She is so stupid! "anyways what are you wearing for the party?" i asked Patty "hmmm i don't know i'll just see what sis has" Patty said recovering from her laughter. She looked at the clock and then stood up from the ground. "i'm going to go and get ready see ya at the party!" Patty said as she ran out of the unit. "ummm bye" i said right after she left. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I was watching the news. I was watching it and when i was about to change the channel, when the news reporter said something that caught my attention.

[news reporter]

_Now just in, there is a mysterious murderer on the loose. It is said that a Lady was found dead in her house, she was slaughtered and just a few minutes ago a man was found dead in an alley way. Here is a warning that everyone stay out of alley ways and lock your doors at all times. The mans decription is here:_

_Age: looked about in his early 30's_

_Has a well built body_

_Fair skin_

_Whitish/ grayish hair_

After he had finished that report i turned off the TV. I sat on the couch. I was scared a bit. That description was familiar to me but i didn't know who. I was interuppted by someone slamming the door open. I jumped up and turned my arms into Demon weapon. I looked at the figure and prepared to jump forward, but then i realised who it was as the figure stepped inside. "umm Tsubaki what are you doing?" Black*star asked me. "oh ummm nothing i thought you were that murderer" i said as i sat down on the sofa. "oh you heard about that" he said as he came and sat down next to me. I looked at him as he sat down i never knew he looked really good. I blushed at what i was thinking. "whats the matter?" he said as he saw my face "o-oh nothing" i said as i turned away. "ummm kay" He said putting his hands on his head and leaning back. " that murderer is a bastard as if you would do that to innocent people" Black*star said. I nodded in agreement cause i didn't know what to say. "your scared aren't you?" Black*star said looking at me in a serious way "umm... yeah" said, i still didn't know what to say. "well remeber this Tsubaki i'm always here for you so don't be scared i won't let anything or anyone touch you" He said with a huge smile and his thumb pointing at him. I hugged him. He was surprised and i saw a bit of blush. I stood up and walked to my room and said "i'm going to get ready for tonight".

Soul P.O.V

I was driving my way to my apartment. I went up the stairs and opened the door. "i'm home" to my surpprise there was no answer. I went over to Maka's bedroom, there was no one in there and i couldn't here anyone in the bath room and Blair was long gone since she had to do something. I went into my room and looked at what to wear, geez now i sound like a girl. I put on a loose black single with a blue picture of Shimigami, i put on my School Bomber jacket and put white 3/4 shorts on. Now i was ready to go. I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30 PM. "ahh i have some time to kill" i said to myself as i laid down on the sofa and had a nap.

When i woke up, i noticed i was on the ground. I stood up and wiped the drool of my face. I looked up and the clock it was 8:30 PM. "wow great timeing" i said to myself. I grabbed my keys and went out of the apartment to my bike. I hoped on and peeled out of the place. I was driving over to Kilik's house now. Later on i arrived at his house. It was a big house, his parents payed for it and he lives all by himself. He doesn't live with his weapon's, his weapon's live next door to him. So pretty much the party was spread over to houses, But mostly people were at Kilik's. I parker my bike somewhere, where people couldn't see it and walked over to the house. I knocked on the door. I could hear the music from outside then this very attractive girl opened the door "hey looking for some fun" She said in a seductive voice. I smiled at her and said "sorry i don't date sluts" I said in tone just like Patty's. the girl just stared at me in anger as i walked passed her to get inside. I looked around and the whole place was crowded. I was being sandwhiched by everyone, until i reached outside. To my surprise no one was outside besides two people who were making out besides the pool. I stood up and saw the usual gang sitting on a bench and Maka and the girls were sitting on the pools edge with their feet in the water. I saw Maka from afar. Her skin looked darker and her hair had brown streaks she looked... HOT! + Sexy in that dress. I never knew that her legs looked really soft. I shook my head 'what am i thinking' i said said in my head. I walked over to them "yo!" I said putting on the cool guy act. "hey" everyone said. "why you guys outside for?" I asked them even though i know what the answer would be "have you seen how crowded it is in there man" Black*star said as he came and put my head in a head lock. After Black*star stopped everyone heard his stomach rumble "ehehe sorry" he said scratching his head. "come on Black*star we'll get some food, we'll be back anyone want some?" Kidd asked dragging Black*star "a drink would be nice cheers" I said to him. I looked at the girls they were all looking at me besides Maka. I went over and sat down next to her. "So how are all you girls doing?" I said wondering what to say next. "good" Tsubaki and Patty. "what a second is that a Giraffe?" Patty said out of no where, She stood up and dragged Tsubaki along with her. "Hey Soul" Liz said all of a sudden "yeah" "look at Maka isn't she hot" Liz said with an evil grin. "wha?" Me and Maka said in synch. Maka looked at me and i looked at her and then we both turned away and blushed. "haha" Liz said laughing at us. "well i have to say she does look hot" I said, i don't even know why i said that but i did. Liz just gigled and Maka turned a brighter color of red. Maka stood up and said "i'm going inside now". She walked into the house. Liz was still laughing at me "what?" I said to her "nothing you two are just hilarious". She came closer to me and now she was sitting right next to me. "why don't you ask her out" She whispered in my ear "hmph i don't know" I said cooly. She smiled and kicked her legs in the water. I watched her. She was grinning evily. She stood up and said "well i'm off i'll see you aorund" She said as she walked inside. I sayed outside for a while but then i felt awkward cause i could hear the people who were making out against a tree. So i decided to go inside. I walked in and i couldn't see anyone that i knew i walked over to the refreshment table. I waited there for a while and i didn't see anyone again. I felt like a big loner. I decided to go and look around. I was walking then i heard a muffled shout as i walked passed a door. I waited there for a while, too make sure that i actually heard a voice. I felt awkward again cause you never know the people in there were probably doing... well you know. Then I could hear a voice again. I put my ear against the door and heard Maka's voice. "K-Kilik w-what are you doing?" and Kilik said "what don't you like it". I was angry i slammed open the door to find both of them.

Maka P.O.V

After i left the group i was sitting on the couch, looking through my phone. I couldn't see anyone that i knew. I felt weird, but i'm used to being alone after all these years. I looked around, then my legs were about to fall asleep. I stood up and walked around the house. I came to a window where i saw Soul and Liz sitting next to eachother near the pool. I felt a little bit of jealousey. 'ugh whats wrong with me, it's not like i like him... or do i...' I thought to myself. Then i felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and found Kilik looking at me. "oh hi" I said with a smile."hey" he said "your looking good". I blushed a little. We were talking for a while and then he said "here let me take you to a special place" i just nodded my head and followed him into a room. It was like an arcade type of room. I could see games everywhere and there was a huge pool table and there were alot of hunting animal soveneirs. I walked in and stood against the pool table. Then he closed the door and walked over to me. I was looking the other when all of a sudden. I was pushed against the wall. "ouch" i said. I looked up and saw Kilik. I was shocked. He touched my butt. "K-kilik w-what are you doing?" I said. He moved his hands up to my waiste. "why don't you like it" he said with a smile. I could smell his breathe. He was intoxicated with alcohol. I was shocked, i couldn't move. Then someone slammed the door open. I looked to a see a broad figure with spikey hair. The figure shut the door behind him and came closer. Then i realised who it was. It was Soul. I was relieved to see him. "hey Soul" Kilik said as he straightened up. "hey man" Soul said as he grabbed a chair. "you came to watch?" Kilik said looking at soul. Soul shrugged "i guess so". I was shocked i was wondering what was going to happen to me now. Then Kilik came closer to me an my lips. Then all of a sudden. -BLAM!- . Kilik was asleep on the floor, snoring away. I looked up to see Soul holding a broken chair. "heh lucky i came in time right?" he said with a smile. I looked at him then i hugged him "you... you..." "me what?" he said "you ASSHOLE!" i shouted at him. "WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA! NO I JUST CAME HERE FOR NO REASON! YOU COULD OF AT LEAST MADE IT MORE HEROIC!" i continued shouting at him. "Maka i'm sorry, but you have to admit i was cool" He said. Then i slapped him in the face.

Soul drove us home. When we arrived i got off the bike and headed up the stairs to our apartment. I waited, cause he had the key. I walked straight into the apartment and straight to the kitchen. I was looking around for a pill to get rid of my headache. "what you looking for?" Soul asked. "just something for my headache." I answered him. "oh... wait" He said. I watched him as he got all these stuff out and mixed them together. I wasn't paying any attention to him and the things that he was adding into the mixer. After all the ingrediants were mixed, he put it in a glass and handed it to me. "here drink this and your headache will go away". I took the cup and drank it. At first it taste really sweet then all of a sudden this horrible taste came to my mouth. I started coughing. "what are you trying to do kill me" I said through coughing. "As if i would kill you, your my best friend. That would just be screwed if i did. " He said "sorry i was thinking aloud. Anyways it got rid of your headache right?" He said smiling at me. I then realised that there wasn't a huge throbbing in my head anymore. "your right, thanks for that" i said. He went and sat on the couch and so i joined him. I was just watching tv. Then Soul said "you were looking good today" I started blushing "thanks" thats all i could make out. Then i looked towards him he had a slight blush on his cheeks. "i like your new hair, its beautiful" He said as he picked up some of my hair and played around with it. We looked at eachothe and thatswhen our eyes met for the first time in a very long time. I was comfortable looking into his red crimsons eyes. He leaned in closer and then, his phone called. "oh crap..." he said.

[phone call]

Soul: Hello?

Black*star: hey bro enjoying yourself?

Soul: Black*star your dickhead. Whats your problem and what do you mean am i enjoying myself?

Black*star: well you hit me this morning and i swore pay back.

Soul: what do you mean?

Soul said then he looked outside or balcony and saw Black*star on the phone in a tree, followed along with Patty, Liz and Kidd. Soul opened the balcony door and stepped outside. I followed. I went over and saw Tsubaki at the bottom of the tree shouting at them and then she waved at me. I waved back. Soul then pulled me back inside and locked the balcony doors. He looked every window and door. Then he closed all the curtains. He did this all in 1 minutes. "asshole..." He said to himself. I knew he was talking about Black*star. "well Soul i'm off to bed. good night" I said. "umm yeah good night" Soul said "oh yeah and Soul thanks for today". I went into my room and locked the door beind me. Before i shut my door, i saw a smile come from his face and that was it. 'What are we going to do tomorrow?' i thought to myself before i fell asleep.

Hope ya enjoyed!

xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx is Gonzo


	12. Chapter 12

Heyo! ^_^ its me...again -_-

here is the new chapter and now that i have wrote it i don't klnow what to write next -_- i'll have to think about it for awhile...

anywho ^_^ thanks for your comments people, it really boosts up my self esteem, which i will need in life.

I'll stop talking now and heres the next chapter ^_^

The Sumer Vacation

Chapter 12:

Maka P.O.V

I woke up to the sounds of birds singing. I sat up in bed and looked at the time. 9:46 am. 'wow' I thought to myself 'that was the longest sleep i have gotten in months. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find no Soul. I was guessing he was still asleep. I went over to the kettel and made some tea and bacon and eggs. Then Soul comes out of his room. Knowing him, he only came out for the bacon and eggs. I watched as he sat down and yawned "good morning" I said with my back facing him "good morning" He said to me with a yawn. I finished cooking and gave a plate to Soul "thanks" He said before he started stuffing his mouth with food. "so what are we going to do today?" I asked him wondering if he had anything planned. He just shrugged and said nothing. I was eating my food, until someone came knocking at the door. I got up, seeing that Soul couldn't be bothered getting up and answering the door. "hold on i'm coming" I said as i walked to the door. When i opened it there was a huge force pushing against the door. I looked at who was there and to my surprise it was Liz and Patty. Well actually it wasn't much of a surprise, they always come when i don't want company. "hey Liz and Patty, what are you guys doing here?" I asked "yeah what do you want?" Soul said as he came up behind me. I elbowed Soul in the stoamch "manners" I said through clenched teeth. "well we just wanted you guys to know that" Liz said with a pause "your coming on a road trip with us!" Liz said excitedly while Patty was clapping her hands. Me and Soul looked at eachother "whaaa?" We said. "you guys are going on a road trip with us" Patty said as she put her hands on both of our shoulders. "b-but were busy, I have to go and escourt the new students who will be coming next year and Soul has some Football games to go to" I said trying to make it sound really desperate. I looked at Soul and i knew that he couldn't be bothered going to a silly Road trip. "yeah we know" Liz said with an evil grin "what do you mean you know?" Soul said raising an eyebrow. "well" Liz said as she turned to Patty "We cancelled all of them" Patty said while clapping happily. "What!" Me and Soul shouted at them two at the same time. "Well we told Shinigami that Ox can do your job and he agreed, oh

and your tickets Soul" Liz said as she looked at him "i sold them on Anime-Bay" [A/N: my version of Ebay]. Soul fell to his knees and sobbed " but i payed so much money for them" He said through some sobs "i know, i know" Liz said with a simpathy tone and then switched back to happy. "So what are you guys waiting for, Come on or else i'll pull you guys out of here with your pjs on and that all you'll be bringing for 3 weeks" Liz said pointing at us. Soul recovered from his sobs. We looked at eachother then, Liz and Patty pushed us into our rooms and slamed the door shut. "ugh" I said as i leaned back on my door. 'I guess i should just go with the flow' I thought to myself. I went and packed my bags as i was looking outside the window. I made sure that my room was all clean for when i come back. I went out of my room and saw Soul there waiting by the door. "you ready?" He asked. I nodded and walked out the door. I walked down the stairs and went to where i saw Liz and Patty with Tsubaki, were standing. "Hey guys" I said as i came over with my bags. "Hey" They said "so what are we riding in?" I asked, cause i packed and everything and i didn't even know what i was riding in. "that car right there" Patty pointed at a huge black Bus. It had a white Shinigami on the back of the bus and had a huge front bumper. "wow" I heard Soul say from behind me. "yeah i know wow" I said. We walked over to it. I went inside with Soul and so did the girls. Liz said to put our bags in the back, so we did. As i walked back to what seemed a living room/ kitchen. It looked amazing. There were couches on both side of the bus. Liz clicked a switch and it folded out into a plasma screen TV. Then i went into the Kitchen part. It was bigger than the kitchen in our apartment. I was amazed. The girls sat down on the couches. I went to the front and found Black*star and Kidd looking at a map. "Hey guys-" i said to them, but they didn't notice me, they were argueing about which road to take to get to these places that were marked. I just sweatdropped watching them. I went and joined the girls on the couches and we were talking for a while. Soul was in the bunk room, snoring away. We then started moving when Kidd and Black*star already agreed on a road to take.

Liz P.O.V

We were on our way to the beach. Me, Patty and Kidd decided on which places we should go to. Me, Patty and Liz all made a plan to get Soul and Maka together. Like we think that they were made for eachother... sometimes. We decied on going on road trip so that it will build there realationship more. I let Tsubaki and Black*star in on our plan. I trust Tsubaki that she wouldn't tell, but Black*star he isn't the type that would keep secrets, so i threated him. But i won't say the Threat just yet. So now i can trust both of them. We all gathered earlier, to dicuss what was happening. We all said the destinations Beach, Ski Resort, Our Lake House, Disney World, Las Vegas... etc we still are thinking about what other places we can go to, But we have a plan for the beach now here is our plan:

First of all we will all arrived at the beach. We will park the van somewhere and we will all get changed into out bathers. By then it will be 12 PM we will have lunch and then head to the beach. We are taking Surfing lessons and so the guy will say pair up. So we will all pair up. Me and Kidd, Tsubaki and Black*star, Patty will go and find a random partner and Soul and Maka will be together. We will be out there for a while. by 4:30 pm we will get out of the water and make a small beach camp. We'll have dinner and then thats when we will play truth or dare. And then we will see what happens from there.

I know what, Its seem too quick, but thats the thing make it quick and sharp then there will always be time for the unexpected, if you get what i'm saying. I was looking at Maka, she was quite and was reading a book. "hey Maka what are you reading?" I asked "The Meaning of two" She said to me "whats it about?" "its about a couple that get along well but they don't know how to show their PDA, Public Display or Affection. " She said as her smartly ways. I just nodded. I don't think i have ever saw her read a love story before. Something must be up. A 1 and a half hours later, we arrived at the beach. We all got out and smelled the fresh salt water ocean. "ahhhh" I said as i breathed in some air. "well i'm gonna change into my bathers" I said as i walked back inside. The girls all followed, except the boys, all they did was take off their tops and just sed what they were wearing as their bathers. "ugh" I got changed quickly and brought out our lunch so we could eat it. We were all in our bathers and we looked FABULOUS! I'll describe what we were all wearing. I was wearing a one piace that showed cleavlage and had gaps on the side of my hips, they were purple and white striped. Tsubaki was wearing a Black Bikini. Even though it was plain, she looked good in it. Patty was wearing the same kind of style as me but yellow with brown dots. You wonder why she chose that -uses sarcasm- and Maka was wearing a Pink bikini with white dots. She looked super cute. The boys... well what can i say they are just wearing shorts, but there body's were so muscular it was strange cause i never knew Kidd worked out too. I didn't notice i was staring at them then i turned away... to find...a... HOT GUY! He had abs and everything. I immediately stood up and walked over. "hey" I said with a flirty voice. The guy turned around and to my surpprise i found Harvar d'Eclair standing right infront of me. He lifted his Cyber like glasses and looked at me. I sweat dropped. 'shit!' i thought to myself. 'i can't believe that i just called Havar d' Eclaire Hot... well sometime he is' I thought again to myself. "Oh hey Liz" He said putting his glasses back down to rest on his nose. "what are you doing here?" Kidd said as he came and stood next to me. "well i was with Ox, but then we saw Kim and Jackie somewhere down the beach and now i can't seem to find him." He said while scratching his head. "oh" Kidd said "just hang with us for now mate" Black*star said. We soon headed to the beach for our surfing lesson. Harvar joined us, so now the people were even. The instructor told us to get a partner. We all partnered up making sure that Soul and Maka were together. I was with Kidd, i went out to sea with him. We had two boards and were surpposed to carry it in a certain way, if you coudln't carry your board all by yourself. I don't mean that i'm not strong... most of the time, but they said to carry it like this with your partner. I put the board down and followdd the instructors instructions. Me and Kidd were keeping an eye on Soul and Maka. We watched them, they seemed to be enjoying themselfes, I watched as Soul was just staring at her the whole time.

Soul P.O.V

To be honest i didn't really feel like going to Road Trip. Like i was going to spended my holidays going to footy games and watcing TV, the normal guy lazy life. But Kidd insisted that i should go, he said that it will change my life... hmph yeah right. I bet ya he got that line off some corny movie. I stood there in the sea with Maka. I was looking at how she was consintraiting hard on the board. The Instructor yelled out that this wave will be a good one. I prepared myself for the wave, but i was late and i missed it. "damn" I said with no tone in my voice. I looked to where i saw Maka lying on her board just minutes ago, to find that she wasn't there. Where is she. I looked straight ahead nad found her on her board standing up. "wow" I said. I never knew she could surf, but she looked good doing it. I shook my head ' what am i thinking' I thought to myself. She came up to me, i didn't ealise i was thinking for a long time. "are you alright?" She asked "yeah i'm fine, you were amazing out there" I said "why thank you" She said as she giggled and went over to Liz.

After surfing we headed back to the beach. I just layed there on the sand, relaxing. "may i join?" I looked up to find Maka "yeah sure". She sat down next to me. I sat up. We just looked at the horizon. Maka got out a camera. "picture time!" She said as she tackled me in a hug and took a picture. I was smiling at the camera. Kidd came over all of a sudden. "hey guy have you seen-" he began. He looked a=down and saw Maka ontop of me hugging. We both turned to him with red faces. "oh... am i interupting?" He said as he took some steps backwards. "KIDD YOU IDIOT!" a voice yelled from behind a bush. It scared me and Maka, but Kidd just looked at the direction the yell was coming from. "oh thats where you were..." He said with a toneless voice. "YOU IDIOT THEY WERE JUST ABOUT TOO..." she shouted. Then noticed me and Maka on the sand. She hesistated. "we were about to do what?" I asked as i stood up and walked over to her. "umm... nothing... hehehe" She said nervously. "what do you mean you big silly" Patty said as she slapped Liz on the back "they were about to make out derrrrr" Patty said in a happy tune and still slapping Liz on the back. I stepped back 'they thought that we were about to do that... well i wish it would happen' I thought to myself. Maka came and stood next to Kidd. Liz was becoming a bit red, one : from saying what she said infront of me and Maka and two; Patty was hitting her really hard. Tsubaki came and pulled Patty away and gave her a Giraffe lollipop. "where have you guys been?" Kidd asked Tsubaki and Black*sar that just came and joined the conversation. "Oh we went shooping for dinner." Balck*star said as he held up the bags of food. "whats for dinner ?" I said as i put my hand on my stomach. "You'll have to wait and see" Tsubaki said as she walked over to the bus wih Maka, Patty and Liz trailing behind her. "i'm starving" Balck*star said as we walked over to the bus too. "yeah same here" me and Kidd said in synch.

Later on we were in the bus just lounging around. Doind nothing we just sat there talking about stuff that happened before we met eachother and other stuff like that. Me and Black*star were playing COD modern warfare 3. Kidd was in the drivers seat reading a map. Patty, Liz and Maka were painting there nails or something girly like that. I looked around the room and found no Tsubaki. "hey man, wheres Tsubaki?" I asked Black*star. He just shrugged and continued playing the game.

Balck*Star P.O.V

I was playing COD Modern Warfare 3 on Playstation 3. I kept loseing to Soul. He bet me... then i wrestled him. I stepped outside to get some fresh air. I took a deep breathe of air. I felt like going for a swim. I walked over to the beach. The beach wasn't that far, it was actually litterally 9 meters away. I walked over to find Tsubaki sitting down on the sand. "boo" I whispered into her ear. "ahh!" she jumped and almost punhed me in the face. Luckily i dodged. "wow..." I said "calm down its only me" i said putting my hand on her shoulder. "oh sorry" She said as she calmed down and went a little red. "so why are you out here?" I asked her. She would normally be with the girls but something must have caught her eye. "well... i just wanted to get some fresh air." She said with a fake smile. I could see that she was trying her best to make it an convincing smile. "okay then.. tell me the real reason" I said as i looked at her in a serious way. "i really meant that i need fresh air" She said "you didn't, didn't you?" I said "yes..." she hung her head on her shoulders. "then spill it why are you out here?" I asked again while moving so that i was sitting right infront of her. "well when i was little my parents would take me to the beach, but sometimes they wouldn't have anytime to take me and my brother to go to the beach. When my brother was old enough he would take me to the beach with him and i remember the first time he took me. I wanted to go in the water so badly, i ran off. The tide then pulled me in and then all i remeber was that my brother was drenched in water breathing heavily besides me. I sat up and all he said was "thank god your alive" and thats all i can remember of my brother. When we went home mum and dad were there, but my brother was no where to be found." She finished with a sad tone in her voice. I felt sad for her. I stood up "come" I said as i put my hand out so she can use it to stand up. She took my hand and said "where are we going?" She asked. "for a swim" I said with a huge grin. "what didn't you just listen to my story" She stepped back. "yeah i did" I smiled "just come with me" I pulled her to the water. "see its only shallow water" I said as i held both her hands and walked deeper into the water. "wait its getting to deep." She said in a scared voice "its just up to your thighs and anyways i'm here just tell me when you get really scared" I said reasureing her "but to me its getting really deep" She said then i pulled her gently into the water where it reached just above our belly buttons. "ahh" She said as she hugged me. "Its alright i'm right here, nothing will happen to you, trust me" I said as i hugged her tightly. "i know..." She said as she looked into my eyes. I looked back. Her eyes were a dark navy blue colour in the moonlight. I looked at her then leaned closer and closer. She stood on her tip toes and then our lips met. I kissed her gently and stopped and looked at her. She turned a pink-ish, Red-ish colour i smiled and kept kissing her. We were there for a minute or two till a wave came and spoiled the moment. I held her hand "come on we better get back" I said as i pulled her towards the shore. She held onto my arm tightly. She seemed happy. I seemed happy. I just smiled and walked back to the bus. When we went inside we saw everyone asleep everywhere. Liz and Patty were sleeping on the couches. Kidd was in the drivers seat sleeping and Soul was sleeping on the floor. Maka must have slept in the bunk. I walked over to the bunk beds with Tsubaki and gave her a kissed on the cheek and said good night. Be fore i climbed into my Bunk and fell asleep.

That was chapter 12 ^_^ hehehe... i still have to write the next one. Comments are always appreciated ^_^ i'm serious there always appreciated, ALWAYS -eyes twiches-

xXxSkyBlueSoulxXx is Gonzo people !


	13. Chapter 13

Hello people! Sorry for the absence, i've been on a very long, long, long holiday sooooooo heres this chapter! Also i apologise if some spelling or grammar is wrong, i just got this new laptop so it's really... stupid -_- and also i found out about this couple called Khuntoria [korean] and i have fell in love with them, thats what made me a little side tracked so anyways, enough of me talking heres the new chapter:

The Summer Vacation

Chapter 13:

Liz P.O.V

I woke up from some sun light coming through the blinds. I looked around the room. No one else was awake yet. I stood up and staggered a bit. I was sleeping on the couch and Patty was on the other one snoring away. Soul was on the floor with a playstation controller on his stomach. I walked down the steps to get off the bus and found Kidd sleeping peacefully in the drivers seat. I walked out and looked at the sky. It was a nice sky blue colour. I walked over to the beach and looked at the ocean. I could see some dolphins further up. I went back to the bus and still no one was awake. I grabbed my wallet and decided to go to the local shops and buy some stuff for the trip and everyone.

As i was walking down the streets i stopped and bought a coffee. It was nice and sweet. I walked down further to find a whole shopping square. I grinned madly. 'Yes! shopping spree!' i thought to myself evilly. I went in to almost all the shops and brought something, but i kept in my mind that to get everyone something, so i did. I gave Black*star a Singlet thats says 'your looking at a star' I laughed when i read it, get it cause of his name. I got Tsubaki a cute little charm necklace, that is in the shape of the yin and yang, Maka a Cap that has the Hurley sign on it, Its black and a Hot pink. Soul a a necklace with a tooth on it, Kidd a black and white watch and for Patty a Stuffed Giraffe. I walked out onto the street again after i declared that i was finished with my shopping. Then i saw someone familiar. I looked and saw a girl with long brown hair. Then it clicked. 'its the brunette' I decided to walk over to her. "hey" I said waving my hand "oh hi" She said back at me with a smile. "oh yeah you probably don't know me, but i'm a friend of Souls" I said as i gestured my hand for her to shake it. "Oh i know you, Soul always talks about his friend groups oh and your Liz right?" She said with a smile "yeah i'm Liz Thompson and you?" " I'm Rikku Ashdown" She said with a smile. We ended up having lunch together. We were talking and stuff. She was really nice and had a good personality, no wonder Soul probably likes her. "so are you and Soul really close?" I asked her "no..." She said in response "are you sure?" I asked again "yeah i'm sure, me and him are just childhood friends. Thats all nothing more" She said with a huge smile. I smiled back at her, then i looked at the time on my phone "crap! i better get back, there probably wondering where i am" I said as i stood up "oh are you here on a holiday" She said as she stood up too "yeah a road trip" I said with a smile "ok well anyways you better get going, it was nice meeting you and thanks for having lunch with me" She said as she shook my hand and smiled "yeah it was nice meeting you too and i'll see you some other time" I said with a smile too as i shook her hand "yeah bye" She said as she waved. I waved goodbye and ran back to the bus with all the things that i bought in my hands.

Kidd P.O.V

I woke up after hearing the bus door close. I sat up and stretched and yawned. I looked out the front of the window screen in the front of the bus. I could see the Beach from here in my seat. I stood up and went up the stairs which lead into the living area. I found Soul sitting up still half asleep. He was swinging back and forth and i knew he was still tired, but i tried to wake him up cause we have a big day ahead of us. "Soul wake up" I whispered to him while poking him. He looked at me and said "what?". He was out of it. I then punched him on his arm, really hard. "AHH WHAT-!" He began until i put my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I gestured him to be quiet and dragged him out the door. "what was that for?" He said with a bit of anger in his voice and was still rubbing his arm "to wake you up" I said. "what for?" He said "cause we are all going to another place now help me with some stuff" I said to him. He stood up and helped me without complaining. "so whats do you need help with?" He asked "I heard a spluttering noise last night and it was when all of us were in bed asleep. I was going to check it but then sleep took the best of me" I said to him as i bent down to look under the car and so did Soul. We got out the tools in the back and started working on the bus. Soul knew a lot about cars. He made his own Motorbike so i guess it would have been smart to let Soul do this sort of job, since i had no experience. "hand me the wrench" He said to me while he was on his back under the car. I gave it to him and stood up straight. I looked at the beach. Then i saw something move it looked as if there was someone coming up from the water walking towards us. I blinked to make sure i wasn't hallucinating, but then when i looked back there... no one was there. "hey is something the matter?" Soul asked me taking me back from my daze. "oh nothing i just thought i saw something thats all" i said as i helped Soul pack up the tools. "So is it all good to go?" I asked him "yeah its fine" Soul said wiping his face. I walked into the bus and there we found Patty and Maka on the couches talking to each other with Tsubaki and Black*star climbing down from his bunk bed. He walked up to us. "what time did u guys get up?" He asked "about an hour ago" Soul said with a shrug. We joined them on the couches. "wait theres something missing..." I said. We all looked around the room and then our eyes looked at the empty couch "Liz is gone..." we all said. 'oh so thats what woke me up this morning' i thought to myself. "where could she be?" I said then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and there standing before us all was Liz. She was Panting. "hey *pants* guys *Pants" She said as she walked in with so many bags attached to her hands. She walked over to the couch and relaxed. "ahhhh" she said. "where did you go?" Tsubaki asked "shopping" she said with a wink. "oh and yeah i got all of you guys something" She said handing us these separate bags. Everyone liked what she got us and i liked what i got too. "well anyways lets get a move on we have a long way to go" I said as i headed for the front seat. Everyone was already changed and then we left the beach. I drove to McDeathDonalds. We had breakfast and then headed for the long drive to our destination.

Maka P.O.V

I was looking out the window. Watching the trees fly past us as we went on the free way. I looked at everyone else. Kidd and Liz were at the front of the bus. Kidd was driving and Liz was talking to him. Tsubaki and Patty were playing Dii [my soul eater version of Wii]. Black*star was playing games on his iPod and i couldn't find Soul anywhere. I stood up and decided to go into the back room. The back room was closed off by some curtains. It was a good place to go, if you didn't want any noise or something like that. The back room had our bags in there, one couch on the side and a mini spa/pool. I looked at the water. It looked nice and cool since it was 38 degrees outside. I put on my bathers and went in. I just lay there, relaxing. Till someone opened the curtains then closed them. I looked up to find Soul staring down at me. "hey" he said looking at me "hi" I said. He was wearing his board shorts and walked to the other side of the pool. "may i join?" He asked "yeah sure" I said. He went in. I lay there looking at the roof. "so how are you?" He asked "i'm good, you?" I answered. "yeah i'm good, do you know where we are going?" He said to me "i don't know". We were silent for about 10 mins. I guess we were just relaxing. "So..." he said after a while "so..." I said looking at him now. We just looked at each other and didn't say anything. "Well i guess i should go before i get those wrinkle things" He said as he stood up. Then there was a huge bump and he slipped and landed on me. Our heads were under the water. I brought my head up from the water and he did the same. I opened my eyes and he did too. Then we looked into our eyes. Then we both realised our lips were touching. So pretty much we were kissing. I moved my head back and so did he. We both turned a bright red colour. "hey guys are you alright-" Liz said as she came into the room to find Soul on top of me. "oh i'm sorry i'll leave you too alone" She said with an evil grin. "wait its not like that!" Me and Soul yelled at her but she was already out of the room. I looked at him and then he looked at me "oh yeah i'll get off you now..." Soul said as he stood up. He got out and helped me out. We opened the curtain. To find everyone behind the curtain, Even Tsubaki. "hehehe hey guys" I said nervously. "what are you guys doing here?" Soul said. Everyone didn't know what to say. "We just came to get some stuff out of our bags thats all." Kidd said improvising it. "ummm who's driving the bus?" i asked. We all turned to the drivers seat and looked at the wheel as it was spinning from left to right. We looked at each other and ran to the front of the bus and tried to grab the wheel. We all tried to grab it and in the end everyone had one hand on the wheel. We could see the people driving in the opposite lanes looking at us teens in awe. They must think were idiots. We soon sorted out how to handle it and now Kidd was driving once again. I went straight away to my bunk and stayed there for the rest of the trip.

Soul P.O.V

I didn't see Maka again for the a few hours she was in her bunk just staying there. I walked past a couple of times pretending that i was getting something and as i was walking past i couldn't hear anything from her bunk behind the curtain. I was so tempted to open the curtains to see if she was alive. Like probably she went through some secret compartment in the bunk and was put out on the road and we would never see her again or she was locked in there behind the curtains, but there weren't really curtains, they were actually metal doors and locked her in there and made her lose her breathe. I shook my head. 'what am i thinking! and why do i care so much?" I thought to myself. I was grabbing my hair and almost ripping it out then Black*star came to me and said "man are you alright" he said while putting a hand on my shoulder. "yeah i'm completely fine..." i said twitching my eye and looking at Black*star dead in the eye. Then Kidd joined us. "hey guys" He said while waving and walking towards us two. Me and Black*star looked at each other, then raced for the drivers seat. Me and Black*star were fighting for the wheel. Then we noticed Liz standing looking at us both. "you know guys the bus is parked" She said pointing outside. We looked and just laughed at each other, like the usual. We walked outside and joined the rest. Thats when i saw Maka. She saw me too, but then looked away. We stopped in front a little shop, to buy stuff and have a stretch. "so Kidd where are we going?" I asked him "to a ski resort" Kidd Pointed at a huge mountain in the distance. I stared at it. It was huge. "so how long will it take for us to get there?" I asked "well probably 3 hours" He said while looking at his watch. I looked at my phone to check the time. It was already 3 PM. 'what! when we get there we won't have enough time to go to the snow' I thought to myself. I walked into the shop with Black*star, while Kidd and the girls were outside looking at the country side. "whats the matter?" Black*star asked. "well its 3pm and Kidd said that we will get there in like 3 hours, it will be 5pm by then and it would be almost getting dark and we wouldn't have eaten... etc" I complained to Black*star. "Soul where staying there for 3 days, Today, Tomorrow and the next day." Black*star said to me. "Are we... How do you know that?" I asked "cause i asked Liz before" he shot back at me. 'wow Black*star actually asked about whats going to happen' I thought to myself. I went into an isle and looked at the food on the shelfs. 'hmmmm... what did she like again' I thought to myself. 'oh yeah Strawberry ' I looked at the shelf and tried to find something with Strawberries in it. 'okay, i'll just take these and this and this and these and probably 2 of them and now for me... i'll take a Chomp bar. I went over to the counter and put all the stuff on to it. The girl being the counter just looked at me. I bought to Cola's and grabbed the bags. I put all the strawberry stuff i bought into my backpack that was with me so i can give it to her later. I waited for Black*Star. "Black*star hurry up will ya!" I yelled. "keep your shirt on man" He said as he walked out of the ile. His hands were full with all junk food and stuff. The pile of junk food went beyond his head. "wow how do you know which ones are yours and which ones are Tsubaki's?" I asked in wonder "oh yeah i forgot to get Tsubaki something" he said blankly. 'He was getting all of that for himself and the whole time he didn't think about his partner' I thought to myself while i sweat dropped. "here hold this" He chucked all his food on top of me, making me fall to the floor. I knew Black*star was strong, but he must have gained some more muscle without telling us, cause all of food weigh as much as 30 kg. I'm not weak, i'm just jet lagged from the bus trip. He came back with a sandwich and a cola and said "done-" and then he met my fist. We came back out to the rest and the bus. "What happened to you?" Tsubaki asked Black*star "He just bumped into the wall, didn't you?" I answered her question for him. I nudged him in the stomach really hard. He fell to the floor and for some reason started laughing sorta... a nervous laugh. I walked over to Maka who was laying in the grass and looking at the sky. "Here" I said as i sat down next to her. "oh thanks" She said as she sat up. Her hair looked like a light blonde in the sun light. It looked shiny and silky. "Hey Soul i need your help for a sec" Kidd motioned me over to him near a table. I stood up still looking at Maka, She was taking a picture of herself. "yo whats up?" I said as i walked along. "well i need you to drive up to the resort is that okay?" He told me while pointing at the drivers seat. "yeah kay man" I said as i walked over and sat on the drivers seat. I looked at all the stuff that was in front of me. It looked so complicated, Sooooo many buttons.

Soon enough we hit the road again. I was driving and Black*Star was in the passengers seat eating all the food he bought. 'i wonder how he can eat all that and still have muscle... strange' I thought to myself. I kept my eyes on the road. I looked at the scenery while driving then i saw a figure on the road. I quickly put on the breaks and then i put the head lights on cause it was already night fall and there was nothing to be scene. The trip to the mountain went over time and now it was already 7PM. "wow whats the matter?" Kidd came to the front and asked me. "i thought i hit something thats all but i guess it must have been my imagination" I said "wait i'll go and look" Black*star said as he stood up and went outside. I looked at him and he was just looking at the bumper and then he gave me a 'Okay' sign, Until something hit the ground really hard. I saw him look down at the ground, he grabbed the fallen piece and came back into the bus. "whats that?" I asked him "it looks like a metal soul." He said as he held up this little piece of metal to us. It looked burnt around the edges and there was a huge burn in the middle of it. I took it from him and analysed it. Maka came and looked over my shoulder. "it looks just like a soul doesn't it?" She said "yeah it does" I said. She sat down in the passengers seat as we drove off again. She was looking at the metal soul encrusted piece. She was looking at it hard for some reason.

In about an hour and a half we reached the resort finally. I parked the bus and we quickly got changed into our snow gear. We got some of our bags and headed into the resort building. We were in the lobby. It was nice and warm. I looked around and saw all these families, couples... etc. I walked in and followed Kidd to the front desk, while the rest went to one of the couches and sat there. "Hello, we made a reservation for 2 rooms, under Shinigami" Kidd said very intelligently. "oh yes here are your keys and this is a token for Dinner, just a bonus voucher" The person behind the desk said. "thank you" Kidd said as we walked off. I was looking at the paintings on the walls. They looked very strange or artistic as those smart people say.

Maka P.O.V

Soul and Kidd came walking over. Kidd handed Liz a key and he gave one to Soul. "these are our keys for our rooms okay, so don't loose them " Kidd said "why did you give me the keys for?" He asked. "well just to stop me from judging how un symmetrical it is." Kidd said, while biting his Token and looking at the key with teary eyes. Soul gave out all these tokens and said it was for dinner. We walked to our rooms. Our room number was 134 and the boys were 133. Soul carried my language for me. When i got into the girls room. Soul put my bags somewhere and said good bye. I lay there on my bed thinking about what happened today. Then straight away i thought of us kissing. I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tight on my face. "are you alright Maka?" Tsubaki asked as she came over to the bed next to mine. "yes, I'm completely fine" I said twitching. She just laughed nervously. "guys i just talked to Kidd and he said that we don't have to go and eat dinner together" Liz said as she walked into the room with Patty next to her. "oh okay" Tsubaki's phone got a text. She went over and read it. She laughed a bit, then put it away. "Anyways i'm going to have dinner so bye" Tsubaki said as she walked out the door. Then very faintly i could of sworn i saw Black*star come out his door to. I was leaning off the edge of my bed to make sure that it was actually Black*star, until i hit the floor. "wow Maka are you okay?" Liz said as she came next to me and Patty came too. "i'm fine, i'm just a little dizzy thats all." I said to them. Liz went back to her bed and kept on reading her magazine and Patty was playing with her stuffed animals in the corner. I think they were having a little tea party. I lay on my bed resting doing completely nothing.

I was now looking through some pictures on my camera, since i got bored of doing nothing. I saw some pictures of when Me and Soul first met and then came the basketball picture, it had all of us playing basketball. Then came the picture of me and Soul on the beach. 'hmmm ..' i thought to myself 'probably i do like him a bit'. "hey i'm hungry!" Patty yelled really loudly. "shhh keep your voice down" Liz said "come on we'll eat, oh yeah and Maka you wanna come?" She asked me "nah go on i'm fine" I said to her. Then i fell asleep.

Liz P.O.V

I was walking down the stairs to get to the restaurant. Then Patty said to me "look theres Black*star and Tsubaki" I looked and saw them too. We tried to walk around them so they didn't see us. We were on the other side of the restaurant now and we got a huge clear view of the two. We ordered our stuff and ate them and all we did now was spy on them. First we asked one of the workers if we could use one of the uniforms. They let us use it cause we saved this resort, from a Snow Monster. We acted like waitresses. Patty was the waitress, who was just starting *wink wink* while i was pretending to be a supervisor for the waitress. We just kept asking questions and thats all. We soon followed them to the couches. They were sitting on one of the couches that faced the fire place. We were behind the couch the whole time listening in on there conversation. Then we took a close up glance of the two and saw how they were almost abut to kiss. Then, just for fun, Me and Patty made a farting sound and went around to another couch and took a glance at them again. They both were on different sides of the couch now. We followed them up the stairs trying not to make a sound and hid behind one of the corners. We looked and saw them and they kissed and said good night to each other. We waited a few minutes to make sure that we weren't following them. "hey guys" I said as i came through the door "hey!" Patty said. "oh hello" Tsubaki said with a smile. We looked over to Maka but she was already a sleep... like always.

I hope you enjoyed it, comments are always appreciated and the next chapter will be up in a few days!

Tah Tah~


	14. Christmas Special!

The summer vacation:

THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

Hey everyone. I know your probably thinking 'wtf? first she was talking about the gang at a ski resort and now christmas? wtf?'. I know thats what i thought at first. Well anyways cause christmas has already come, i just decided to do this. The stories are based on the couples such as, Black*star and Tsubaki, Liz and Kidd and Soul and Maka.

Oh yeah i almost forgot. Merry Christmas and a happy new years people! i hope it will be a safe one for everyone ^_^ and may all your wishes come true... gosh i sound like santa O_O

Maka and Soul:

Maka P.O.V

I was on the couch at home, looking outside the window. I had a cup of tea in my hands. I was wearing a jumper which went down to my thighs and it was a navy blue colour. I watched as all these bits of snow came down from the sky to the ground. It was beautiful. I remember wen i was young and my mum was here we would always look at the snow... I signed. I really did miss my mum and even my dad, when he wasn't a big womanizer. I brang my legs up onto the couch and flicked through the channels on the tv. 'hah i'm like acting like Soul now' I thought with a little giggled. Then i froze. I felt weird. My stomach had this popcorn kind of feeling. I wish Soul was here with me at the moment. Sometimes i wish he wasn't here but at others i wish he was. "he should be home soon..." I said as i was looking at the clock.

Soul P.O.V

I was at a cafe. I was drinking some coffee. I asked Kidd to meet up wih me cause i asked him to get some info on Maka from Liz. I saw him as he walked into the cafe. He was wearing a black over coat with a white shirt with a yellow tie underneath. "hey man" I said as i stood up and shook his hand. "hey" He said "oh and Merry Christmas" I said. "thanks same to you" He said as he took his coat off and ordered a coffee from a passing waitress. "well hows it been so far? what did you get Liz?" I asked since i didn't know what to talk about. "well its been good so far, i don't think she has realised that i left without telling her yet, but when she finds out i'm going to be dead... and i got her thes tickets for this concert." He said as he recieved his coffee. "ah yeah seems cool, which band?" I asked curiously, cause i don't know what music she is into. "this band called 30 seconds to mars, you know them?" He said. "yeah there good as" I said. We just sat there looking at the people passing by and the shops, till he passed this piece of paper to me. "whats this?" I asked looking at it. "its that favor you asked for remember" He said to me. "oh yeah... thanks man, hope it wasn't any trouble" . "nah it was fine just had to talk to her a lot." he said with a smile. We were there for a while longer just talking till he stood up and said "well i have to go, hope you have a good christmas" he said as he got his coat and walked off. "same to you" I said as i stood up to. I stretched and then walked out the cafe. I looked at the piece of paper he gave me.

[the paper]

_likes cute little stuff_

_Color: pink or purple_

_hobbies: reading, learning and getting involved._

_Likes: anime, reading, books..._

_... etc_

I read it all. 'wow Kidd is a good stalker' I thought to myself. I went to all these shops and tried to look for something, but i couldn't find the right one. Then i spotted something. I thought to myself 'thats perfect'. I bought it straight away. I walked home since the roads were filled with snow, since it has been really snowy lately. I was looking at my footprints in the snow as i was walking. Then i realised i past my apartment. "oh right..." I said under my scarf. I walked up the stairs to my apartment. Then it hit me 'what happens if she doesn't like it...' I was sorta pancking but i didn't show it and then i thought alive "if she doesn't i have a back up.." I said with an evil grin. I opened the door, and then straight away i saw her. She was wearing a navy blue jumper that went to her knees and black leggings, she was also wearing her hair out. I was just standing there with my mouth open. "oh hello, merry chirstmas...' She said in a joyful tune. I couldn't say anything... i mean she was beautiful. "umm yeah...hi... Merry Christmas.." I said slowly as i sat down. She sat down next to me then all of a sudden jumped up on her feet. "oh right i'll give you your present now, so... close your eyes" She said as she grabbed my hand and lead me into a room. I closed my eyes as she said. "now open" She said. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was a new motorbike. It was all black and there was a orange stripe on the sides. I just stared at it and then hugged her really tight. I'll be honest i was about to cry. "Soul?" She said. "yeah" I said happily while hugging her. "i can't breathe" She said. "oh right... sorry" I let go of her. I walked over to the bike and sat on it. "this is awesome... i don't know what to say..." I said. I was really surprised i thought that she couldn't afford anything like this, but i guess i was wrong. "i hope you like it" She said with a huge smile. "like, nah i'll LOVE it!" I said. I was seriously over joyed. The last time i go a present this big... well there wasn't anyother time actually only if it counts that i bought it. Then i thouht about her present. "oh yeah i'll go get your present" I said as i lead her into the living room and let her sit down. I went into my room and went through the bags that i brought. "where is it... there it is" I said looking through the bag. Her present was a huge live size Teddy bear with a heart on its head. It kinda looked like Gaara from Naruto, but furrier. I also got her a Ticket for a plane trip, so she can go and visit her mother. Well the ticket was expensive, but it was for a really good cause. Maka's Mother died when she was four, she lived out of Death City at the time, so her mother's grave was in another area. I thought it would be a good idea for her to go and visit her and i also got her, a ring. This ring had an inscription on it, which read 'Forever'. The rings came in a pair, and my one said 'always'. So i thought that was a good choice. I got the idea of Kidd since he did write on the sheet that she liked matching things. I stuck my head out the door "close your eyes okay" I said. "okay" She said. I had the bear tucked under one arm, the plane ticket in my mouth and the ring in my han. I sat down infront of her, so she was on the chair and i was on the floor. I put the bear infront of me so it was faceing her and hidinh me, and pretended that the teddy was holding the plane ticket and the rind. "open your eyes..." I said calmly. Then i thought about if she didn't like it, what would her reaction be. The bear was huge, so i couldn't see anything. I heard her gasp. I peered over the teddy's shoulder and looked at her. I could see some tears coming from her eyes.I put the teddy down next to me and looked at her "i'm sorry..." I said looking down at my feet. "why are you sorry for?" She said as she wiped one tear that was coming from her eye. "well about the gift-" I said. She just giggled "its not that Soul its just that... i'm touched with what you gave me" She said. She picked the teddy bear up and put it on her lap. I sat down next to her. I handed her the plane ticket. "whats this for?" She asked. "well since it's christma and well you haven't visited your mum for a long time" I said. "you mean.." She said. I just nodded. She hugged me tightly making me ly on my back. "thank you so much Soul" She said as she burried her head in my chest. She was on top of me. "well just to let you know theres a third gift". She looked up at me and just stared. I pulled out the ring and opened the bow and there was the ring shining. "S-Soul" She said. Then she kissed me. I kissed back.

Soul and Maka:

"I have to say this has been the best christmas ever"

Kidd and Liz Christmas:

Kidd P.O.V

I was still at the mall. I left Soul about 20 mins ago. I was walking around, i don't know why, but i just didn't want to go home. I felt that only getting her a ticket to her favorite band was nothing. I kept looking around the shops for something that would be useful to her but nothing came to mind. 'i wonder what Soul gave to Maka' I thought. I wrote down a lot of things on that list, i probably confused him. I walked into all these shops and couldn't find something. I walked into a surfer shop. I didn't mind these shops these were often fashionable as Liz would say. I was in a shop called ripcurl. I looked around the shop and saw the prices. I could find anything that was under $50, i mean it that much money for me, but i just wondered why. I saw these tops that only went up to the belly button. 'Well we are going overseas so it will be sorta useful for then and besides Liz has a great body for it'. I bought it and walked out the shop. I was still looking around. I chose a whole outfit for her to wear when we go overseas. I was looking around until i saw this lady walking pass me. She was wearing a cream coloured beanie which was in a shape of a bears head and gloves wich were polar bear paws. I went up to the lady and asked "umm excuse me, but where did you get those from?" I asked. She seemed like a cheery lady. She happily pointed to a shop on the corner. "thank you and merry Christmas" I said. She said the same and waved. I walked over to the shop and found what she was wearing to be honest it was really cute. The shop was cute. I walked up to the cash register and put all these things on the counter. The lady just smiled and said "is this for your girlfriend" She asked. I just nodded and smiled. "Merry Christmas and a happy new year" I said as i walked out the shop, she said the same. Now i felt like i wanted to go home. I walked to the limo and sat inside. We were driving for a while then my Driver put down the window between us. "Master Kidd we have seemed to be stopped by a whole heap of snow which is being cleared now so there will be just a short delay" He said in an old, polite voice. "thats alright" I said as i lay down. 'Did she notice that i was gone' i thought to myself.

Liz P.O.V

I was in the kitchen watching the snow fall down onto the balcony. I was sitting on the bench with a cup of tea in my hand. It was really cold outside, well of course cause its snowing. I felt like somethings missing. Then i forgot about Kidd. "KIDD!" I shouted and there was no responce. Normally there would be a responce if i ever called him, but there wasn't. I walked up the stairs. "KIDD!" i shouted again and still no resonce. I went to the living room, his bedroom, my bedrrom, the bathroom, the basement [Arcade], outside... etc, and stil no responce. Then i just decided that he left. Normally Kidd wouldn't do stuff like this, he would normally tell me whe he was leaving or even wake me up. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "hmmmmm" I said. I didn't know what to do. "i'll call Patty" i said. Patty was currently over seas cause she won this prize. She got to stay at a zoo for a week. Which means she'll be with the giraffes for one whole week, hopefully she won't kill one while trying to pat it. I called her, there was a strange dial tone, it was like a chomping sound.

[Phone call]

"Hello?" Said Patty in her usual happy voice.

"hey, whatcha up to?" I said cooly as i flipped through the channels.

"umm… nothing much really i got to touch a real Giraffe!"

"you didn't just touch it did you?" I said with no expression in my voice.

"… So what did you get for christmas and i haven't said Merry Christmas yet. MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She said screaming it through the phone and knowing Patty she wouldn't just touch or pat a Giraffe she would have to tackle it or something like that.

"Yeah Merry Christmas to you too Patty, and well i haven't gotten anything yet, how about you?" I asked kind of surprised. Normally when Patty is here with me she would always wake me up and we would open our presents, but it felt teally lonely without her here.

"Well the trip here was my present and isn't Kidd there or did he just not give you a present?" Patty asked

"No Kidd is here… well not at the moment he's out i guess, he went without telling me this morning" i said in a sad kind of voice.

"oh…. well i can't stay on the phone for long, bye love you!" She said then she hung up.

'Hmm whats up with her normally she would talk for ever, something must be on her mind….' I thought as i put down the phone. I was looking at the TV. There wasn't anything on, just some carols and news reports. I felt a bit scared, there wsn't any butlers or maids in the house cause Shinigami let them go for the day, but there was still security, but outside near the gates. So pretty much no one was in the house, just me. Then there was a knock on the door. I felt relived for some reason. I opened the door and there in front of me was Tsubaki, she was holding a huge bag and i was guessing that inside them there were presents. I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy case now i won't be alone and i was sad cause i was hopping that it was Kidd. "hey Tsubaki" I said as i pulled her in from the snow. "hey i got some stuff from all of us" She said as she put down the bag. She started to go through the presents for which ones which. "i'll go get some hot chocolate" I said as i skipped off into the kitchen. I was pretty excited, i really wanted to know what i got. I came back Tsubaki with a cup of Hot chocolate "here i said as i passed it to her. She was now sitting on the couch. "these are your presents and these are Kidd's and Patty's for when she comes back" Tsubaki said as she pointed at each of them "Maka asked me to bring her presents over cause she was busy with Soul's present, so please don't think ad of her" Tsubaki said in her innocent voice. "yes thats fine"i said. I went to go and put all the presents under our christmas tree. The bag was really heavy i couldn't wait to open them but i'll wait for when Patty comes home. I looked at the christmas tree. The tree was humangous, it was huge as. It went all the way to the tallest ceiling in the mansion. I felt sorry for the people who ha to put it up and decorate it and then take it all down, i mean it is huge and that would have to take a lot of time. I went picked up Tsubaki and Black*star's presents, I was going to pick up Maka and Soul's gifts but they weren't there. I was guessing that Kidd must have taken them. I went back to Tsubaki. "here are your presents" I said as i handed her her and Black*star's presents "thanks you" She said. We were talking for a while then she had to leave. "Sorry but i have to get back to Black*star before he gets hungry, bye" She said as she went through the door. I was sad sorta i felt really lonely. I was back to where i started, well back to the couch, i was watching a tv program called 'We Got Married' then i went to sleep.

I was woken by something poking me. I opened my eyes and there i found Kidd looking and poking me. I jumped "what?… your home" I said as i sat up and rubbed my eyes. "yeah i am and i have a little something for you" Kidd said with his hands behind his back. Then he gave me these two wrapped up boxes. I opened them immediately i really wanted to know what i got. The first box that i opened had two tickets for the band that i love. 30 SECONDS TO MARS! i jumped out off my seat and shouted 'yay!' and jumped up and down and then Kidd said "open the other one" I sat back down still pumped and then unwrapped it. There i found a beanie with two gloves. It was like a polar bear kind of thing. To be honest this beanie and glove was what i actually wanted. These are the new winter season gloves and beanie and they were in fashion now. I was surprised about this gift i didn't know he knew that i actually wanted this. "Kidd how'd you know…" I began to say since i really liked the gifts that i got and was really surprised. " i know… there perfectly symmetrical" he said and with that last thing he said i just dropped my mouth. 'he did not just say that, and on christmas… really?' I thought to myself. "i was joking " He said reassuring me "and you now what else is symetrical?" he said as he sat down next to me. "what?" I said with no tone in my voice. I was thinking 'let me guess the tickets are symmetrical right? I mean they were after all since a square'. Then he whispered in my ear "you…." He said. I was shocked, not ad shocked but good. I felt really….hmm how do i say it… like a nice feeling. He started to kiss my neck and arm. I stood up and said "well i guess i should get your present since you gave me mine" i said. I didn't know what to do, so i just said that. i mean i didn't know how to react to Kidd, we are together, but we never actually kissed or whatever. I didn't know what to do. Normally when i had a befriend i felt fine with whatever, but with Kidd it was like a whole different reason. I don't know why but it felt sort of strange not like bad, but good. He grabbed my arm "you don't have to" He said as he stood up next to me. I still felt strange and i just froze. He looked at me. I was looking at the ground and then he gabbed my chin and now i was facing him. I didn't keep eye contact. I don't know what was wrong with me i felt so, so weird. I couldn't move. He just look at my face and then he kissed me. Then all of a sudden i kissed back. I didn't feel frozen any more. I felt normal. I wasn't frozen any more. We started on the couch, then we headed for the bedroom.

Kidd & Liz P.O.V

_"best christmas ever"_

Black*star and Tsubaki P.O.V

Black*star P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the door being closed. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 12 noon. "wow…" i said to myself. It was strange since i normally wake up way earlier, but today i guess i slept in. I looked to beside me and i found no Tsubaki. we've been together for almost a year, so it was alright to sleep with each other right?. Well i walked into the kitchen and made myself a coffee. I needed something to give me energy, i was really tired fr some reason. "must of over slept" I said to myself as i sat down and turned the TV. I was flicking through the channels to see what was on. I didn't know what to do. I was really bored. Then i landed on the news and there was christmas decorations everywhere at the studio where they shoot the news, then it hits me, oh yeah its christmas isn't it. I stood and went over to our christmas tree to see what was there. I looked unde there and there was a present for me, and nothing i just decided to open it since it was for me. I opened it leaving a med and then i found a little small box. I opened the lid of the box and i found a note. The note read:

_[the note]_

_I knew ou would open your gift without me here so decided to do a little obstacle course before you could find it. _

_~ Tsubaki ~_

I laughed 'so she hid it' I thought to myself. I quickly started searching. First i went into the kitchen i looked through every cupboard and looked between every jar. I really want to see my gift. Then it got me thinking "wait….. i don't have anything for Tsubaki". I stopped and froze there. I feared out. Tsubaki got me something, but i didn't get her anything. She was probably looking forward to her gift. I didn't know what to do. I quickly went through everything to see what i an do for her. Then i just decided to look for the present. So if i find the present i could determine how big i'll make her present. Next i checked the bathroom, then the gym, then the living room….. etc. The last place that i looked at was the bedroom. I would never find it in here. There was hardly any good spots to hide anything. First i checked the closet and found nothing but i did find my old teddy bear….. which i don't use anymore…..I mean it i don't use it. Next i checked under the bed, all that i found there was all these weapons. I kept on searching the room. I checked everywhere but that one draw….. that i should neve touch. Tsubaki's bra Draw…. [said in a evil voice]. She said for me never to touch it and since i'm a gentleman i would never. So i decided to give-up and go back to the couch and watch tv. 5 Minutes later and i couldn't control myself, i wanted to know what my present was. I was restless. I was moving everywhere, i really wanted to open it. I stood up and stride to force myself not to do it, but my body went on its own. I, well my body started to walk to our bedroom and then in front of me was the draw. I didn't really want to open it, but my hand just started moving towards the handle. Then my hand was on the handle. I opened it with my eyes closed. Then i opened my eyes and found them all there neatly. I started to drool 'Black*star keep focused' I thought to myself as i wiped away my drool. I went through the draw looking for my present, then instead of my present i found her journal. I didn't realise it was until i read the first [page which started with 'Dear Diary' Like in the movies. I went through it to the latest entry. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is Christmas eve. I feel really excited for tomorrow, but i feel sort of sad i goes in a way. I know that Black*star won't have a present for since he will probably forget that it was christmas again. So probably i'll head over to Kidd's house to see Liz and stay there for a few hours, since i don't want to give his present straight away. I hope he can give me something for christmas something that i will remember forever~_

I finished reading it. I was surprised. I never knew felt this way. She'd always wear a smile like nothing was wrong. I didn't know what to do. The mall was open, but it'd be too late if i go they close at 2 pm. I looked around our bedroom for something, but nothing came to my mind for her present. I went through her journal again, until i found a page that was interesting. I looked at the date. The date was way before we ever met each other, but we were at the same school but freshman. I read the entry;

_Dear Diary,_

_Today i fell in love with a boy, even though he may seem a bit stuck up, well he's not a lot stuck up, just has a lot of pride. I don't know what his name, but i want to know. I hope we an become partners, but if not… well i guess i'll have to take care of who ever was my meister. I also met a girl called Maka Albarn, she's very nice and smart too. We hung out together for the whole day, she was my first best friend. When we had lunch she asked me "what is your ideal type of guy?". We were playing 21 questions to get to know each other. I haven't been asked that question before so i just said "hmmm nice and thoughtful". When i got home that question came back into my head. 'What is my ideal type?' I thought in my head. Then i made a list:_

_[] Strong_

_[] Thoughtful_

_[] Kind_

_[] Friendly_

_[] Good Looking_

…_. etc_

_I'm still adding to the list and then she asked me what would be your ideal date and that also got me thinking. I didn't answer Maka's question because we didn't have enough time and we had to head to class. So i guess i'll answer in my Journal. My ideal kind of date would have to be A candle lit dinner or a surprise dinner thing, spaghetti for the food and the guy must prepare every thing all by himself. _

I read it. t gave me an idea for her present now. I immediately got down to business. First i made the spaghetti and then made sure that everything was in order. I thought that why not make this for her as she did say it was her kind of ideal thing and so this would my gift for her. But then as i got everything ready one thing came back into my mind _' Today i del in love with someone…' _and_ 'whoever is my partner i guess i have to take care of them' _, Thats all she has really done for me. She takes care of me, she liked another guy before me, probably she doesn't lie me in this way. I didn't know how she would react. Probably she wouldn't like it or probably she would get angry, then the door happened. I took a deep breathe and cooled myself down.

Tsubaki's P.O.V

After i finished my little chat with Liz i went back home. I walked home cause we didn't own a car yet. It was really snowy, well what would you expect for a white christmas. I walkd down the street. I saw that the mall was open, i decided to go in. I didn't want to go home yet. I don't want to go home and have no present. I walked in to the warmth of the place. I walked around for a bit, until i saw Kidd. "hello Kidd" I said as i walked over to him and greeted him Merry Christmas". "oh hello Tsubaki" He said. He looked over my shoulder "wheres Black*star?" He asked. "he's at home, the last time i saw him he was sleeping" I said with a smile. We talked for a while then we had a small coffee. "so how's Liz and Patty?" I asked. "oh Patty alright, but you can get to miss her once in a while. I mean its so quiet" Kidd said with a little laugh. I giggled "yeah it would be and Liz?" I asked, "well she, hmm i don't know this morning i left before she could wake up"I just nodded and looked at the bags on the floor. "Are those her presents?" I asked, seeing that there was some girly stuff in his bag. "umm yeah i went to and get some more stuff for her" He said with a smile as he grabbed the bags and put it on the table. "you wanna see?" He said, i just nodded. He pulled out a beanie with some gloves. The gloves were in a form of a polar bear's paw and the beanie had the features of the polar bear's face. I giggled "thats cute" I said i was going to say and there in fashion too, but Kidd would just go like 'wha?'. We talked for a bit until i said i had to go. I walked back into the cold. I wanted to go back inside but i didn't want to get home really late since the shops will close in an hour. I walked home in the cold snow. I looked at all the foot prints i made. The snow kept getting deeper until i reached my house. The snow was all shovelled. I wondered who would have shovelled it. I walked inside and there i found Black*star standing at a table. All the curtains were closed and there was only candle light. On the table there was Spaghetti and other italian dishes. Even though i cam from Japan i really liked Italian food and there was Black*star, standing in front of me. "would you like me to take your jacket madam?" He said in an english accent, I just nodded. I was shocked for what was in front of me. I sat down and looked at the food. When Black*star sat down i ate. "is it nice?" He said as he looked at me. "yeah its delicious" I said with a huge smile. We ate dinner. Then there was a silence all i did was just look at Black*star. I can't believed he prepared all of that. Then i remembered his gift. "oh!" I said as i got up and went out the door. Black*star looked kind of startled since i did kinda break the silence with the 'oh!'. I walked into the garage and there was his present standing there. It was new gym equipment since he is kind of a gym junkie. He came through the door holding a jacket.

Well thats it. Hoped you liked it. Comments are always appreciated!

Tah Tah~~


End file.
